Everything Can Change In A Short Time
by Lost42
Summary: Big changes arrive in the lives of some of the rugrats.
1. Chapter 1

Mi Sun looked down at the small purple box in her hands. She hastily threw the box into her suit case and zipped it up as the door opened.

"Are you ready to go?" Jin asked coming to stand beside her.

"Ready." Mi Sun answered grabbing the suit case from the bed and following Jin out the door.

Once the honeymoon was over and they were back home, Mi Sun confirmed the test results and she and Jin began preparing for their new life as parents.

Present day

Didi sat in a room waiting anxiously for her blood test results. She had taken a test earlier that morning, but decided to get a blood test to make sure it wasn't a false positive.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." Mi Sun announced as she came in the room and handed Didi the paper with the test results on them.

"Thank you." Didi beamed accepting the paper.

Later that night Didi told Stu the good news.

"Maybe we'll get our girl this time." Stu suggested.

"Maybe." Didi agreed."Not that I wouldn't mind another boy."

The next day everyone met at the fall festival.

"Now you get to see what Hallowmeen is like." Dil told Ji Yeon as they were being pulled in a wagon through the park.

"But you said we gotta dress as something for Hallowmeen." Ji Yeon pointed out looking down at her pink shirt and white pants she was wearing.

"It's not Hallowmeen yet, but we get to pick pumpkins and get some candy." Dil explained as they arrived at the pumpkin patch.

"Why are we picking out pumpkins?" Ji Yeon asked as she and Dil were lifted out of the wagon.

"So we can make faces on them." Dil told her as he ran off to find his pumpkin.

JI Yeon was still confused about this holiday and didn't understand why they did the things they did until later on that night when most of the adults sat around with their pumpkins cutting faces into them for the pumpkin carving contest. She liked the way they looked with the light inside.

"I liked the face your daddy made on his pumpkin." Ji Yeon commented once the contest was over.

"Yeah. To bad he didn't win." Dil grumbled.

"Come on Dil. It's time to go get candy." Tommy called as he and his friends made their way toward the haunted trick or treat trail that looked like spooky woods.

"Coming." Dil called back as he climbed out of the wagaon."You coming?"

"Uh Dil did you forgot? I can't walk yet and I only gots a few teeth so I can't have candy neither." Ji Yeon pointed out crossing her arms.

"Oh right. Well I'll see you later then." Dil said and ran to catch up with the older kids.

Ji Yeon watched all the kids leave with Stu and Chas. She was getting bored just sitting by herself in the wagon.

She thought about sneaking off like in all those stories that Dil had told her about. She pulled herself up, but before she could attempt to leave the wagon, she was lifted into the air and sat on her mother's lap as her father appeared and sat on the bench beside them. Ji Yeon looked over at her father who was carrying something in each hand. One was round and brown while the other was long and darker brown. The long thing looked familar.

"She doesn't look to happy." Jin noted as he sat down.

"I think she 's bored. She tred to escape." Mi Sun told him.

"We can leave after Min Jun gets his candy." Jin remarked."While we wait, I got something I think she'll like."

He handed the chocolate covered banana to his wife.

Mi Sun put the banana to Ji Yeon's mouth waiting to see if she would try it. Ji Yeon just looked confused.

"I think she's confused." Mi Sun laughed. She took a bite and showed her daughter what was under the chocolate.

Seeing the banana exposed made Ji Yeon smile and she took a bite likeing the taste better then the Reptar bar she had tried previously.

"I think she likes it." Mi Sun said giving Ji Yeon another bite.

"I'm not surprised. She's loved bananas ever since she first tried them." Jin said.

"I remember." Mi Sun smiled as Ji Yeon ate the last bite of banana.

Flashback

Mi Sun sat on the couch with Ji Yeon on her lap while she waited for Jin to get home.

"We got food." Min Jun called loudly as he and Jin walked inside carrying a brown paper bag.

Mi Sun put Ji Yeon in her bouncer as Jin began taking the food out.

"I think it's time Ji Yeon tried some food too." Mi Sun commented walking into the kitchen and coming back with a banana.

"Are you sure?" Jin asked as he made a plate for Min Jun.

"She has a tooth now and this is the foftest thing we have right now." Mi Sun told him as she peeled the banana and tore off a small piece. She handed it to Ji Yeon, who looked at it before bringing it to her mouth. She smiled as she moved it around in her mouth. Once the small bite was gone she kicked her feet and reached for her mother. Mi Sun tore off small bits of the banana until Ji Yeon had eaten half of it and refused anymore.

End of flashback

The kids came back with their candy and everyone decided to head to the corn mazes.

"Let's try the largest one." Betty suggested.

The adults agreed and each took the hand of their children, except for Dil, who rode in the wagaon and Ji Yeon, who was being held by her mother.

"Does anybody see an exit yet?" Howard asked as it was getting dark.

"I can't see anything." Chas commented as everyone turned on their phone light.

They kept walking hoping to find a way out soon. One by one everyones phones began to die leaving them in darkness.

Chuckie began to cry and screamed when Tommy put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"Sorry Chuckie." Tommy apologized."I didn't mean to scare you."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the grown ups will find a way out soon." Tommy assured him.

"At least we got candy to eat." Min Jun commented letting go of his dad's hand and digging into his bag.

"And corn to eat when we run out of candy." Phil added plucking some corn from a stalk.

"Great, We're gonna be stuck in here forever with candy and hard corn to eat forever." Chuckie grumbled.

"It's not that bad." Phil mumbled with his mouth full of a mixture of corn kernels and candy.

"Hey it looks like somebody made their own way out." Stu said as they cam eupona hige gap in the corn leading to a field where the festivites were shutting down.

They all sighed in releif and left for home.

Early the next morning Tommy woke up feeling the need to use the bathroom. He got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where he found Didi being sick into the toilet.

He went back to his room and waited until he saw his mother head downstairs to start breakfast. Tommy rushed to the bathroom as now he really needed to go. He came back and got dressed for pre school and went downstairs for his breakfast of Reptar cereal.

"You guys I think my mommy is sick." Tommy commented when he arrived at pre school and joined his friends on the rug to wait for the rest of the class.

"I hope you don't get it and make us all sick." Chuckie shuddered as he had just gotten over a cold.

"Don't worry Chuckie." Tommy said."She didn't cough or sneeze and she didn't look sick so I'm kind of confused cuz she throwed up and when you throw up you cough and sneeze and don't feel like doing anything, but my mommy made me breakfast and cleaned and taked me to school just fine."

"How many times did you see her throw up?" Min Jun asked.

Tommy thought for a minute."Well she throwed up yesterday morning and now that I think about it she's been throwing up a lot."

"Maybe she's having a baby." Min Jun suggested."The same thing happened to my mommy when Ji Yeon was in her tummy."

"But babys come from a baby store, not from a mommy's tummy." Tommy told him.

Min Jun laughed then stopped when all his friends stared at him."Who told you that?"

"Angelica." Tommy answered.

"Well she's wrong." Min Jun insisted."Babies come from a mommies tummy, but I don't know how they get in there. All I know is they make mommies sick for awhile, but it will go away."

Tommy decided he would ask his mother about all of this when she picked him and his friends up later that day.

"Mommy are you going to have a baby?" Tommy asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yes, Tommy. I am, which means you and Dil will be big brothers." Didi answered.

"See. I was right." Min Jun said from his seat next Phil in the far backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

Didi sat on the park bench watching the kids play. It was a nice day so she decided to take the kids to the park instead of her house. She was also hoping the fresh air would help with the almost constant queasy feeling in her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Mi Sun asked as she sat down next to Didi with a sleeping Ji Yeon in her arms.

A little queasy." Didi answered."I've tried what worked with my first two, but nothing seems to work."

"Seaweed soup was what helped me." Mi Sun told her."I can make you some if you want to try it."

"Thank you. I'll try aything at this point." Didi said standing up and running off toward the restrooms.

"I don't miss those days." Mi Sun mused to herself."I do miss some things though.

Flashback

"Seaweed soup again?" Jin asked sitting down at the table to have dinner.

"That's all I can keep down." Mi Sun said."I hope this all day sickness is over soon."

"I thought it was called morning sickness." Jin noted as he began to eat his dinner.

"It is, but they should chnage it, because it doesn't just happen in the morning." Mi Sun assured him as she began to eat her rice.

"You need to try and eat something otther then soup." Jin told her.

"I do. The soup just helps with the nausua." Mi Sun assured him.

End of flashback

Didi returned a few minutes later and sat back down."Morning sickness is the worst part."

"I agree. You just have to get through it to get to the good parts." Mi Sun said.

"That's true." Didi agreed turning her attention back to the kids, who were running around.

JI Yeon bagan to wake up peompting Mi Sun to reposition her into a sitting position.

"I'll ne right back." Mi Sun told Didi as she stood up, grabbed the diaper bag and headed toward the restrooms.

"I hope this one is a girl." Didi said when Mi Sun returned a few minutes later."I love my boys, but it would be nice to see what raising a girl would be like."

"Finding out she was a girl was one of the happiest and scariest days of my life." Mi Sun told her.

"How is that?" Didi asked.

"Well that was when we found out she had a kidney problem." Mi Sun explained.

Flashback

Mi Sun sat on the couch watching tv waiting for Jin to get home.

"You're late." Mi Sun stated standing up as Jin walked through the door.

"I'm sorry." Jin apologized sitting down on the couch."Work took a little longer tonight."

"You scared me." Mi Sun said sitting back down.

Jin pulled her close."I'm sorry. I'll call next time."

He then turned toward the tv and noticed what Mi Sun had been watching. He turned back to his wife and sighed placing his hand on her stomach."You don't have to worry about me. We have more important things to think about."

"Like what?" Mi Sun asked placing her hand on top of her husbands.

"Let's talk about baby names." Jin suggested.

Mi Sun smiled."Why don't we find out what we're having and then pick a name."

"Deal." Jin sadi and they shook hands."If it's a girl I think we should name her Ji Yeon."

"Oh so we're going to be those people who anme their kid after a character in a tv show?" Mi Sun asked gesturing toward the tv that was currently playing an episode of Lost.

"You don't like it?" Jin asked.

"No." Mi Sun shook her head."It's a beautiful name. I just want to find out what we're having first."

"Let's get some sleep." Jin suggested."Tomorrow we get to find out what our baby is and what her name will be."

"Oh so you're sure it's going to be a girl?" Mi Sun asked as she stood up and followed Jin to their room.

"It's what I'm hoping for." Jin replied.

The next day Mi Sun arrived for her appointment. She got checked in and sat down to wait hoping her husband wouldn't be late. A few minutes later Jin walked through the door just as Mi Sun's name was called.

"It's a girl." The OBGYN announced as she moved the wand over Mi Sun's stomach."However her kdineys look a little abnormal."

"What can we do?" Mi Sun asked.

"We'll wait and see how things go. For now there's nothing to do." the OBGYN told them.

Once the appointment was over Mi Sun and Jin returned to work. Mi Sun didn't feel like talking about what they had found out. She hoped work would distrract her.

Later on in the day Mi Sun was restocking a cart with medical supplies when she felt a sharp pain and the baby kicking like crazy. She made her way over to a chair and sat down hoping the pain would stop soon. The pain subsided and the kicking stopped. Mi Sun left the cart and went to find her doctor.

"It was probably just a faulse comtraction." The doctor informed her as she checked her out and found nothing abnormal."Take the rest of the day off and just relax. Come back if it happens again."

Mi Sun went home, but couldn't relax. Even though the doctor told her that there was nothing wrong, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

She took a hot bath hoping that would help her relax. She got out after thirty minutes and noticed that she had a text message from Jin telling her he would be late returning home, but not to worry.

She sent a quick text back not saying anything about what had happened earlier in the day since there was nothing to worry about.

She was sitting on the couch when she heard a soft knock at the door.

She got up and opened the door to find her neice and nephews standing in the hallway.

"Can we stay here tonight please?" Min Hee asked.

"What happened?" Mi Sun asked allowing the children to come inside. She didn't miss the black eye on Min Jun and bruisess on the older kids, not to mention how skinny they looked.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before, but it was worse this time, all cuz Min Jun accidently splilled some beer on a baggie of white powder." Min Hee explained.

"Go sit on the couch and watch tv. I'll make you something to eat." Mi Sun instructed.

She made the kids a quick dinner of noodles and sat down with a bowl of seaweed soup for herself as something salty was what she was craving at the moment.

They had just finished eating when a loud knock was a heard on the door.

Min Jun started crying and clung to his auntie hoping for protection from who he assumed on the other side of the door was his father.

Mi Sun handed the crying two year old to his older sister and told the kids to hide in the other room as her brother began to shout and the banging got louder.

As the kids ran to hide Mi Sun opened the door to find her brother standing there. He pushed passed her and made his way into the apartment.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Who?" Mi Sun asked hoping her brother didn't know that his kids were here.

"You know who." Mi Sun's brother yelled slapping her in the face.

"There not here." Mi Sun yelled back as she stepped back into the hallway.

She didn't have time to react as she was thrown to the floor, hitting her head on the wall. She was disorianted, but snapped out of it as she heard the kids cry and scream begging their father not to take them. Mi Sun watched as the kids were drug out of the apartment. She stood up to go after them but the same pain from earlier came back, it became more serious as she felt something wet trickle down her legs.

She found her phone and quickly called for an ambulance. She was rushed to the hospital and put into a room where they were able to stop the early labor just in time.

"We're excited to meet you too, but you have to stay in a little longer." Jin said to Mi Sun's belly.

"I think she likes the sound of your voice." Mi Sun told him grabbing his hand so he could feel the small kicks.

"She's moving. That's a good sign." Jin noted.

"Yes." Mi Sun sighed."I'm on light duty until she's born. All I cna do is sign paperwork and sit at a desk and get people signed in, but if that's what it takes to keep our little girl safe I'll do it."

A few days later MI Sun was folding laundry when Jin came in carrying a large bag.

"What's all this?" Mi Sun asked dropping the folded shirt onto the pile.

"This is the reason I was late the other night. It seems so stupid now." Jin explained.

Mi Sun looked inside the bag that Jin handed her."You bought every Disney princess movie?"

"Well we are having a girl and I'm trying to keep the Disney theme we have going." Jin told her.

"By the way it's not stupid." Mi Sun said setting the bag down on the floor."What's stupid is how my brother acted."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that." Jin said sitting down next to the folded laundry.

"And?" Mi Sun asked folding the last pair of shorts and putting them in the pile.

"We dhould get a dog."I can't always be here if he comes back." Jin pointed out.

"The baby will be here in a few months. I don't think now is the best time to get a dog, besides I have something else in mind that we should probably get." Mi Sun told him.

She continued when Jin just stared at her with a confused look.

"I know we're about to have a baby, but those kids need to be taken away. I mean who leaves beer and drugs where a toddler can get it?"

"It won't be easy, but I think you're right." Jin agreed."Everytime we see them their covered in bruises and the only time they probably get a decent meal is if they stay with your parents."

A few days later Mi Sun and Jin began the process of removing Min Jun and his siblings from their parents care. They were soon moved to live with their grandparents since Mi Sun was on bed rest and couldn't run after a toddler at this time.

A few months later Ji Yeon was born. She was small and had to start dialisis treatments almost right away, but other then that she was healthy.

End of flahsback

"It looks like it might rain. I think I'll take the kids homw now." Didi said standing up and calling for the kids.

"Ok. I'll go to the store and pick up what I need to make the soup and bring the soup over later today." Mi Sun told her as the kids made their way over to the two women.

"Seaweed soup?" Jin asked as he came intothe kitchen holding Ji Yeon."Are you pregnant again?"

Mi Sun turned away from the stove."No. I'm making this for Didi. I'm hoping it will help with her nausua like it did for me."

"Maybe we should have another baby." Jin suggested putting Ji Yeon on the floor.

"I think four kids and a dog is plenty right now." Mi Sun said as she packed up the soup."Will you watch them while I take this to Didi?"

"You know how she is when you leave." Jin groaned picking his daughter up, who was about to go play in the dog food.

"And you want another one?" Mi Sun laughed.

"Yes." Jin stated following his wife."One that will cry when I leave so you can see how it feels."

"Maybe when she's a little older we can think about having another baby." Mi Sun suggested as she got into her car and drove off.

As predicted Ji Yeon began to cry as Jin walked back inside the house with her. She didn't stop crying until her mother came back as nothing Jin did distracted her. She just felt like a disappointment to her daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alright?" Mi Sun asked as she noticed Didi waiting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I think something is wrong." Didi breathed out as a sharp pain hit her.

" Somebody Page Addison now." Mi Sun called as she helped Didi into a bed.

"What about the kids?" Didi asked as she was hooked to an IV.

Mi Sun turned and noticed Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil sitting in the chairs outside the rooms.

"I'll take care of them. I'm about to get off work anyway." Mi Sun assured her as a woman with brown hair walked into the room.

Mi Sun went over to the kids while Didi explained her symptoms to the doctor.

"You're going to come home with me tonight." Mi Sun told them.

"Is my mommy going to be ok?" Tommy asked as Stu ran into the ER and Mi Sun pointed him in the direction of where Didi was being examined. He had been out getting parts for a new toy he was working on when he got the call.

"She'll be fine." Mi Sun told him pulling out her phone and sending a text. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to scare him. It seemed like Didi was going through something similar to what she had gone through with Ji Yeon. She just hoped it wasn't as bad.

"You're lucky I just finished a surgery." Miju said as she arrived carrying Ji Yeon."Do you mind telling me why I had to get your kid?"

"Do you want me to lead a bunch of toddlers through hallways filled with medical equipment?" Mi Sun asked taking her daughter from her sister.

"Good point." Miju remarked."What are all these kids doing here anyway?"

"The lady that watches them is having complications with her pregnancy." Mi Sun answered in Korean just in case the kids caught on to what was happening.

"Ok. Are you ready to go? I'm exhausted." Miju stated.

"Yeah." Mi Sun answered as she followed her sister down the hallway.

Tommy followed behind with his brother and friends following him. He hoped his mommy and unborn brother or sister would be ok.

After putting Ji Yeon in her car seat Mi Sun got to work arranging the kids in the backseat. Tommy sat next to the car seat with Dil on his lap. Chuckie was next to him with Kimi on his lap, and Phil was by the door with Lil on his lap. They had to share seatbelts and it wasn't very comfortable, but it was the best they could do since all of the parents had prepared for a kid free night with Chas looking after his sick mother and Betty and Kira off at a coffee convention trying out new flavors for the shop and Howard was away at a cooking contest.

They stopped to get something to eat as none of them had had any dinner and once everyone had eaten they dropped Miju off at her apartment and headed for home.

"Do you think my mommy will be ok?" Dil asked Ji Yeon as they continued on toward home.

"I don't know, but I hope she will be." Ji Yeon told him.

"You got Chicken Little without me?" Min Jun cried when everyone walked through the door and he saw the cups in their hands.

"You had dinner and you're supposed to be in bed." MI Sun said taking Ji Yeon to get changed.

"Why are all the kids here?" Jin asked walking into Ji Yeon's room as his wife was getting their daughter into pajamas.

"Didi is having complications." Mi Sun explained."Go tell Min Jun to get some of his pajamas for his friends to sleep in. Didi didn't have time to grab their overnight bags."

Min Jun passed out his pajamas to all of his friends, who were thankfully around his size, except for Chuckie who was taller. Min Jun found one of his brother's t shirts in the laundry and gave it to Chuckie to use as pajamas while the rest of them got Paw Patrol pajama pajama sets. Dil decided to just wear a shirt with Rubble on it and his diaper since the shorts didn't quite fit him.

A pallet was made for the kids in the living room since they might get distracted if they slept in the basement.

"You can sleep in my bed with me if you want." Ji Yeon offered before she was taken to her bed."I'm still getting used to sleeping by myself."

"No thanks. I want to sleep with my brother tonight." Dil declined as he crawled under the blanket next to Tommy.

JI Yeon was placed into her crib and the light turned off while everyone went to bed. She really didn't like being alone in the dark and began to cry.

"I thought we were done with this." Jin said getting up and going to check on his daughter.

"She's just not used to sleeping alone." Mi Sun commented as she followed her husband into the hallway.

"We shouldn't have moved her back into our room after she got hurt." JIn commented opening the door.

Flashback

"I don't know if I want her sleeping upstairs." Mi Sun commented as they moved pieces of Ji Yeon's crib into the room.

"She can barely crawl and can't get out of her crib. She'll be fine." Jin assured her setting his end of the piece against the wall.

"She's never slept in a roomby herself and she's not even a year old yet." Mi Sun protested.

"Just give it a few night and see how she does." Jin said as he got to work putting the crib together.

Later that night

Ji Yeon was given a bath and put into pajamas and placed into her crib to see if she would go to sleep.

As predicted as soon as her parents left the room she began to cry.

"I told you she would cry. She's in a new place." Mi Sun said as they stood outside the door.

"Just wait and see if she can get herself to sleep." Jin told her.

Five minutes later Ji Yeon was still crying with no sign of stopping so Mi Sun went into the room and got her to sleep.

This soon became the routine for the next week until the accident happened and JI Yeon was moved into her parents room where she began putting herself to sleep at night.

End of flashback

MI Sun went into the room. She turned on the Minnie Mouse night light and the fish light up toy on the crib. Ji Yeon stopped crying and watched the fish swim until she fell asleep.

"She's asleep." Mi Sun whispered as she closed the door.

The next day MI Sun got up and got ready for work. She had texted all of the parents letting them know where there kids were and what was going on with Didi.

"Have fun." Mi Sun said as she handed JI Yeon to Jin since she wasn't taking her to the hospital that day."I think most of the kids are going home today."

"Why do you look so sad?" Dil asked they sat in the grass watching their older siblings play tag with their friends.

"Cuz I think my family wants to replace with a new baby." Ji Yeon told him."Like what's happening to you."

"My parents aren't replacing me." Dil assured her."I'm just going to be a big brother like Tommy is to me."

"Wow. you actually got something right drool boy." Angelica said peering over the fence. She then pointed to Ji Yeon."As for you I'd learn to be a big baby soon or your parents are going to replace you with a smarter baby."

"I'm trying, but it's hard." Ji Yeon complained as she began to cry."I don't want to get replaced."

"Don't worry all you gotta do is practice being a big baby." Dil assured her stopping her tears.

Meanwhile at the hospital Didi was sitting on the bed greatful that the pain had gone away and her baby was alright.

"You can go home noe." Mi Sun told her as she finished filling out the chart."Just rest as much as you can."

"I will." Didi assured her."And thank you for the soup. It really helped with the nausua."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it helped." Mi Sun told her as she pushed her in a wheelchair down the hallway and outside to wait for Stu to get the car."We can watch the boys anytime and we can find other arrangments for Min Jun."

"It's not trouble, but I'll let you know if we can't watch him." Didi told her.

Mi Sun went back inside to finish her shift as Stu and Didi went to pick up their boys.

As Mi Sun was walking down the hallway she heard conversation that caught her attention.

"It worked with Africa why can't it work with other countries." Alex was saying.

"Maybe because it's North Korea that you're wanting to work with." Miju stold him.

"Then I guess we'll go there." Alex stated.

"Good luck with that." Miju scoffed and began to turn away.

"What's going on?" Mi Sun asked as Miju almost ran into her.

"Evil Spawn wants to go to north Korea to treat kids since we can't exactly bring them here." Miju explained.

"I'll go." Mi Sun offered.

"I think he only wants doctors." Miju told her.

"No she can come. I need someone who's good with kids and speaks Korean." Alex said. Alex had learned a long time ago to not piss off the nurses. Mi Sun was one of the ones he liked to work with.

Back at Ji Yeon's house the kids were eating lunch.

"After lunch will you help me a do things like a big baby?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Of course I will. I like proving Angelica wrong." Dil told her.

"Hey Dil." Tommy called from across the table as the front door opened to reveal their parents."Mommy and daddy are here."

"Well I would help you if I wasn't leaving right now." Dil assured her as he jumped down from his chair and ran to hug his parents.

Ji Yeon sighed and put the food puch down no longer intrested in eating.

One by one all the big kids left leaving her alone with Min Jun. She decided he was her only shot at becoming a big baby.

"Can you teach me to walk and talk and use the potty?" Ji Yeon asked eagerly.

"You can already say some words and just try to not use furniture when you walk and as for potty training just take off you diaper and go in the potty." Min Jun instructed.

Ji Yeon decided to take Min Jun's advice, only it would have to start after her nap.

Once Ji Yeon had woken up from her nap she began to work on her plan. The first thing would be to walk without holding onto anything.

She stood up on wobbly lege and reached out to catch herself when she fell hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Maybe you should try somthing easier." Min Jun suggested helping her up.

"Like what?" Ji Yeon sniffled.

"You can try feeding yourself when we eat dinner." Min Jun suggested.

"I can already do that." Ji Yeon reminded him.

Min Jun shook his head."Not with a food pouch or your fingers."

"Oh." Ji Yeon sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.

Later on in the evening Min Jun and his siblings and father all sat down to dinner. Ji Yeon watched closely as everyone around her ate noodles with a fork. She picked up the pink spoon on her tray and tried to scoop some noodles into the spoon only for them to fall onto the floor making Cleo happy.

Ji Yeon sighed and picked up a small amount of noodles and placed them into her spoon. She brought the spoon to her mouth missing slightly and getting sauce all over her face. She did manage to get some noodles into her mouth and finished her dinner without needing to be fed by an adult.

After dinner it was bath time, which Ji Yeon really needed after her first attempt at feeding herself.

After her bath she was put into her crib to sleep. As on previous nights she began to cry until Min Jun walked into the room.

"I just thought of soemthing else you can do to be big." Min Jun said peering at her through the bars.

"What?" Ji Yeon asked sitting up.

"You can climb out of your crib and sneak out to watch tv when everybody goes to bed. I used to do it all the time." He informed her.

Ji Yeon yawned and rubbed her eyes giving Min Jun another idea.

"Or you could go to sleep without crying."

"Can you turn on my fishie toy and the nightlight?" Ji Yeon asked.

Min Jun climbed into the crib and turned on the toy. he climbed out and turned on the nightlight before leaving the room and heading off to his own bed as he had pre school in the morning.

Later on that night Mi Sun returned home to find Jin watching tv.

"How was your day?" He asked as Mi Sun sat down.

"Long." Mi Sun answered."How were the kids?"

"Good. Ji Yeon tried to feed herself at dinner and made a huge mess." Jin told her.

"At least she's getting some confidance." Mi Sun remarked.

"Maybe if we had another baby that would help her become a little more independant. She would be two by the time the baby is born." Jin commented.

"Meybe, but a new baby will have to wait. i'm going to North Korea with a few doctors for the children's progran Alex set up." Mi Sun told him.

"Really?" Jin asked.

Mi Sun nodded."Don't worry. i'm mostly going to translate and hold kids."

"Speaking of kids it sounds like ours is awake." Jin said as Ji Yeon began to cry.

Five minutes earlier

Ji Yeon had woken up to find her fish toy off. She had turned over to go back to sleep when she heard her parents talking. She pulled herself up but couldn't lift her body over the bars and there was nothing to climb onto to make herself taller. She ended up hitting her mouth on the raining as she tried to climb over. She had hoped to do this so her parents didn't have to come get her out every morning.

Mi Sun turned on the light and picked up her screaming child. Against her better judgement she brought Ji Yeon to bed with her not sure when she would see her again as there wasn't a set schedule yet. All she knew was they were leaving sometime after Christmas


	4. Chapter 4

A/N There is a small edit at the end of the previous chapter.

"So what do we do?" Min Jun asked confused as he stood in Tommy and Dil's snow covered backyard all bundled up in his winter gear.

"What do you mean what do we do?" Phil cried."We have a snowball fight and build a snowman."

"And make snow angles." Lil added flopping onto her back and moving her arms and legs to make an angel shape.

"How do you make a snowman or snowballs?" Min Jun asked still confused.

"Haven't you ever seen snow before?" Tommy asked.

Min Jun shook his head no."It never snows where I used to live."

"Don't worry. We'll show you how much fun snow is to play in." Kimi assured him as she began making snowballs.

Didi watched the kids from the window as she prepared a warm lunch. She stopped suddenly and placed her hand on her small bump as she felt a little flutter. Feeling the small movement beagn to reassure her that everytthing would be ok. So far this had been her most difficult pregnancy, even with Tommy she never had any complications up until he was born.

Flashback

Didi was laying in bed when she suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"Stu we need to go to the hospital. I think something is wrong." Didi cried waking Stu up.

Stu helped Didi to the car and they rushed off to the hospital.

"He can't come yet. It's to early." Didi panted as another contraction hit her.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Stu assured her.

At the hospital Didi was put into a bed and asked a lot of questions like did her water break?, was ther any bleeding?

Didi shook her head no tearfully while Stu stood nearby attempting to consol his worried wife.

Tests were run and an ultrasound performed where they learned that Tommy's heart rate was slowing.

"We have to do a C section now." The doctor told the expectant parents.

Didi was rushed in for surgery and ten minutes later she met her tiny, brave little boy for the first time.

End of flashback

Didi was lost in a daze, not noticing the soup boiling over onto the stove. She quickly removed the pot and began filling bowls. She placed them on the table to cool along with some grapes and apple slices.

The kids came running as soon as they heard Didi call them inside. They sat down eagerly and ate their lunch, greatful the warm food.

A little while after lunch the kids began to be picked up by their parents.

"Did you ever see snow before?" Min Jun asked when Jin picked him up.

"Only a few times and never this much." Jin answered as they drove away from Tommy and Dil's house.

"Where are we going?" Min Jun asked as they turned in a direction that Min Jun was sure wasn't the way home.

"We have to get a tree." Jin told him.

"Why can't we get a tree like we did before?" Min Jun asked confused as to why they were buying a tree in a box at the store instead of going outside and chopping it down like they had last time.

"Because your sister is allergic to real Christmas trees." Jin explained putting the box in the cart.

Along the way they picked out colorful lights and ornaments to put on the tree.

"What's all this?" MI Sun asked as Jin and Min Jun walked through the door with the box and bags.

"We got a fake tree since Ji Yeon is allergic to real trees." Jin explained putting the box down in the living room."Want to help put it together?"

"Sure, but we have to do it quietly." Mi Sun said gestering to their daughter who was trying to take a nap in her swing.

Later on in the afternoon Min Jun decided to have his friends help him explain Christmas to Ji Yeon, who was getting on his nerves with all of her questions. Their last stop was at Tommy and Dil's house where they made cookies until Tommy told them they all had to leave since he and his family had another holiday to celebrate.

Dil sat in the small room with all of the other children working on making his dradle perfect. He painted it pink and carefully copied the symbols that were supposed to be on it. He was hoping to have a little sister, so he could give her the dradle and teach her all about the holidays just as Min Jun was doing with his. He decided to make a blue one too just in case he ended up with a little brother.

The holidays passed and Ji Yeon soon forgot all about being replaced with another baby. That is until the morning her mother left.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Zack is owned by Celrock. I wasn't planning on having him appear in this story but I thought of a way to incorperate him in.

"How did you learn to eat so good?" Ji Yeon asked once she had been cleaned up from breakfast and was sitting in her swing.

"I've been feeding myself for a long time."Min Jun pointed out proudly. He then noticed the disappointed look on his sister's face and added."Don't worry. Nobody does everything perfect the first time."

"But I need to so I don't get replaced by a smarter baby." Ji Yeon insisted.

Min Jun wasn't sure what to make of this. He knew Ji Yeon was a little behind, but he knew she wasn't dumb.

"Don't worry. I'll help you not get replaced." He promised as their parents walked into the room, Mi Sun carrying a turquoise suitcase.

"See." Ji Yeon whispered."Mommy is leaving to go find a baby to replace me."

"You don't know that." Min Jun whispered back.

They all loaded up in the car and dropped Mi Sun off at the airport. Thankfully Ji Yeon had fallen asleep on the way there so she didn't see her mother leave.

"Where are we going now?" Min Jun asked once they left the airport. He was hoping he could go stay with his friends since he had mostly been staying at home with his father lately. Some of his friends came over sometimes, but not as often as he'd like.

"Home." Jin told him.

"But I want to see my friends." Min Jun whined as he kicked the back of the seat.

"Do you think that's going to get you what you want?" Jin asked in a warning tone.

"No." Min Jun sighed and slumped in his seat.

Meanwhile at Tommy and Dil's house things were going great until they weren't.

Tommy and his friends were playing with the blue and green star ball while Dil watched some cartoon that Ji Yeon had introduced him to that the older kids had no interest in watching. They would've rather been playing outside, but it was to cold.

Tommy had the ball and was about to roll it to Phil when he heard his mom cry out in pain.

"Stu call an ambulance." Didi cried as she sat down in a nearby chair.

Stu ran into the kitchen and called for an ambulance.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Dil asked as he stood next to Tommy watching his mother being loaded up into the ambulance.

"I don't know Dil." Tommy admitted.

Dil had never seen his brother like this before. Usually Tommy would look on the bright side, but this time he didn't know if there was even a bright side to look on.

"I'll come as soon as I find the kids a babysitter." Stu promised stepping out of the ambulance and watching it drive away.

Stu new all of his friends were preparing for a new year's party so he had no luck reaching them. He was about to give up and just take the kids to the hospital when he remembered one other person he could call. He wouldn't call him a friend exactly, since the only time they had talked since all of his baby proofing inventions malfunctioned causing some trouble back in late Summer was when they exchanged kids. He decided to call anyway since by this time he was desperate to get to the hospital.

Min Jun was watching tv when he heard his father's phone ring. He hoped that he would have to go to work in the daytime instead of at night so he could go see his friends.

"Your friends are coming over." Jin announced coming into the room after ending the call.

"What do you guys want to do?" Min Jun asked leading his friends to the playroom.

All of the kids looked around the room at all the toys.

"What should we play Tommy?" Lil asked.

"I don't really feel like playing you guys." Tommy said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Dil joined his big brother on the couch wearing the same sad expression on his face.

"Why are you guys so sad?" Min Jun asked.

"My mommy had to go back to the hopsickle." Tommy explained.

"Oh." Min Jun commented looking down at the ground. He then thought of something that helps him when he's sad.

He went over to a shelf that held all of the kids movies and pulled out a Reptar dvd, it wasn't his favorite, but he knew how much Tommy loved Reptar and was hoping it would be a nice distraction.

"I always watch my favoritest movie when I'm sad." Min Jun explained showing Tommy the dvd.

"I never saw Reptar fight a big fish monster before." Tommy commented.

"It's new. My real daddy sent it to me from Korea for Christmas. I don't even think it's in America yet." Min Jun explained as he put in the dvd.

Everyone sat down to watch the movie, but when it began to play they noticed soemthing was different.

"How come they talk funny in the movie?" Kimi asked.

"Oh sorry. I forgotted it's in Korean." Min Jun apologized."I think we can put it in English, but I don't know how."

"Let me try and fix this." Zack said picking up the remote off the table and pressing some buttons since he was the only one who could read the remote.

"How did you know how to do that?" Min Jun asked as Zack took his place on the couch next to Kimi.

"Most movies have it where you can put it in another language." Zack explained.

Halfway through the movie Jin came down with Ji Yeon and some snacks.

"Watch your sister for a little while." Jin commanded."I have some work that I have to get done upstairs."

Min Jun nodded and turned back to the movie as Jin went back upstairs.

"Can you help me be a big baby now?" JI Yeon asked pulling herself up to stand at the end of the couch by where Min Jun was sitting.

"Can we eat snacks and finish this movie first?' Min Jun asked grabbing a purple jelly straw from the tray of snacks.

Ji Yeon sat down on the floor and sighed."I guess."

JI Yeon was growing bored just sitting there. She wasn't interested in watching Reptar and she didn't feel like playing by herself. She then noticed Dil on the end of the couch not really paying attention to the movie.

"Hey Dil want to help me be a big baby?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Is it really such a bad thing to be a little baby?' Dil asked.

"I thought you wanted to prove Angelica wrong." Ji Yeon reminded him.

"I do." Dil sighed standing up."Maybe helping you will help stract me from my feelings."

"Well I'm getting better at feeding myself, walking is still hard, so I guess you can teach me potty training." Ji Yeon explained smiling up at him.

"I wouldn't do the potty training thing if I was you." Zack warned overhearing the conversation.

"Why not?" Ji Yeon asked."I don't gots much of a choice."

"Well I tried it once before I was ready. I was older then you too and it didn't work out. Sometimes you just gotta let things happen when they do." Zack explained.

"Maybe things didn't work out good for you, but I'm not you and I want to try and be the youngest to ever get potty trained." Ji Yeon declared crawling off to the bathroom.

"I'm still working on potty training myself, so I might not be the best person to help with this." Dil admitted.

"Just show me what you do." Ji Yeon encouraged him.

Dil climbed onto the toilet and sat down. He left his pants and pull up on since he didn't need to go at the moment.

"You just take off your diaper and sit up here and go potty." Dil explained as he jumped down.

"Ok." Ji Yeon said."You can finish the movie now."I want to see if I can go."

Dil left to watch the rest of the movie while Ji Yeon sat on the floor staring up at the toilet. She pulled off her pink pants and diaper and was about to sit on the toilet when she almost fell in. She looked at her diaper and back at the toilet for a second. She had already been changed into a clean one after her nap so she didn't have to go yet. She flung the diaper into the toilet flushing it declaring to never wear diapers again. She would figure out another place to go potty since the toilet was a little to big.

"Where's your diaper?" Min Jun asked as Ji Yeon came out of the bathroom in nothing but her pink shirt.

"It's." Ji Yeon started to say just as water began to flood the floor. Ji Yeon moved to the stairs to avoid getting wet.

"Dad." Min Jun yelled as the water began to rise up to the kids ankles.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked picking Ji Yeon up after almost stepping on her. He then noticed the floor covered in water and his half naked daughter in his arms.

"Why didn't we think to flush those big puffy diapers?" Lil asked once everyone was upstairs.

"I don't know." Phil shrugged."I wish we would of though. We coulda had our own swimming pool inside."

After putting Ji Yeon into another diaper and a pink onsie Jin went and called a plumber.

Seeing her father leave the room Ji Yeon got to work removing her diaper once more. She undid the snaps on the bottom of the onsie and slipped the diaper off.

"Why do you keep taking your diaper off?" Min Jun asked.

"Cuz so I can get potty trained." Ji Yeon told him throwing the diaper in the corner of the room.

"Why don't you leave it on until you have to go." Min Jun suggested retrieving the diaper from the corner and bringing it back to Ji Yeon.

"Cuz then I'll just be stucked in diapers forever." Ji Yeon insisted throwing the diaper once again.

Min Jun sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Why don't you put potty training on hold for awhile and work on something else a big baby can do." Zack suggested.

Meanwhile at the hospital Didi had recieved some devasting news. The baby girl she was carrying wasn't doing to good. They didn't want to give her false hope, but they weren't sure if the baby would live or die at this point. She was told to go home and wait it out. Her contractions had stopped due to medication and she and Stu headed home.

"I'll call everyone and cancel the party." Stu said as Didi made herself comfortable on the couch.

"No don't." Didi stopped him before he could pull out his phone."It will be a nice distraction and the baby might still live."

Meanwhile back at Ji Yeon's hosue she was attempting to try and walk for what felt like the millionth time.

"Just hold onto Cleo's collar and walk with her." Min Jun instructed.

Ji Yeon stood up and held onto Cleo's collar. She didn't get very far when the doorbell rang and Cleo made a run for it barking and making Ji Yeon fall.

"Maybe we need a slower dog." Kimi suggested as Jin answered the door to find Stu standing there.

"Would you mind bringing the rest of the kids later on. Didi and I just need some time alone with our boys." Stu told him.

Jin agreed and Tommy and Dil left.

"What do we do now?" Lil asked.

"Well you could just wait and see if your mommy brings a new baby home." Chuckie suggested.

"I think Chuckie is right." Ji Yeon said as she began to cry feeling something underneath her. She looked down to see that she had pooped on the floor only making her cry harder.

"How is the potty training going?" Dil asked.

"Not good." Ji Yeon sighed."I had a accident on the floor and I don't think my daddy is to happy with me for taking my diaper off. I gots to wear jammies now with the zipper on the back stead of where it's sposed to go."

"Maybe if you had a littler potty you could go easier." Dil suggested.

Ji Yeon followed Dil to the bathroom where his Goober potty sat on the floor. He unzipped Ji Yeon and she took off her pajamas and diaper.

"If you have to go just come in here and sit on this." Dil instructed.

Ji Yeon nodded and they went to Tommy and Dil's room where Dil shoed them all how to play the dradle game.

Ji Yeon got so distracted with the game that she didn't realize that she had gone to the bathroom on the carpet.

"How did you get your clothes and diaper off?" Jin asked as all the parents came upstairs to pick up their kids and start their new year off at home.

"Not again." Stu sighed as he remembered the no clothes or dipaer faze with Tommy. He got some cleaning supplies while Jin cleaned Ji Yeon up with some baby wipes.

She began to cry when she was put back into the pajamas and into her car seat. She was begining to think that becoming a big baby was impossible. Nothing she did worked. She still made a mess when she fed herself. She had accidents, and worst of all she still couldn't walk on her own no matter how hard she tried. She just wished her mom would come back so everything could go back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I stay up please?" Min Jun begged when he and his father, brother and sister walked through the door after attending the new year's party. while his older sister was at a sleepover.

"You're already up past your bedtime. Go get your pajamas on." Jin told him as he carried Ji Yeon to the bathroom to give her a bath.

Min Jun grumbled but didn't argue as he was getting tired. He walked to his room and pulled on his blue Paw Patrol pajamas. He climbed into bed and fell asleep immediatley. His peaceful sleep didn't last long however when he was awoken by Ji Yeon crying in the next room. He got up and went to her room.

"What's wrong now?" Min Jun asked. reaching through the bars and grabbing Ji Yeon's hand.

"I can't sleep." Ji Yeon answered kicking her legs in frustration.

"You had a bath." Min Jun pointed out."Doesn't that make you sleepy?"

"Yeah, but not tonight." Ji Yeon protested.

MIn Jun slumped against the crib at a loss as to how to help his sister get to sleep.

Ji Yeon continued to cry. Min Jun then remembered the fish toy. He unlatched the crib and climbed in. He pushed the button to turn it on but nothing happened.

"I'll be right back." He promised jumping from the crib and coming back a few minutes later. He sat on the edge of the crib.

"Come on Cleo." Min Jun called attempting to get the dog into the crib. Cleo just sat there staring at the kids.

Ji Yeon stopped crying and sat up."I'll try to go to sleep now." She felt better now that she wasn't alone in the dark.

Min Jun got up to go back to his room. Cleo tried to follow but Min Jun pushed her back."Stay here so we can all go bed now."

Cleo made herself comfortable on the floor while Ji Yeon tried to do the same in her crib. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but her fuzzy pajamas made her hot. She was relieved to find that the zipper was on the front this time so she unzipped it and slipped off the offending pajamas and pulled her diaper off, throwing both onto the floor. She was just about to fall sleep when she felt Cleo jump onto her bed and settle by her feet.

It was still dark out when JI Yeon was awoken by her father. Both of them were to tired to notice a lack of an accident in Ji Yeon's bed. After wrestling Ji Yeon into a diaper and a long sleeved white onsie and a pair of jeans, Jin put her in her high chair with half a banana and went to get the boys up for the day.

Ji Yeon was more tired then hungry so she flung the banana on the floor where Cleo happily ate it.

"Now you don't want to eat?" Jin sighed coming into the kitchen and seeing Cleo eating the banana.

Jin started the boys breakfast while he looked for something else to give Ji Yeon. He handed her a food pouch filled with apples and pears and a bottle.

While Jin was busy making the boys breakfast, Ji Yeon squirted the food pouch all over her tray and tipped the bottle upside down watching the formula slowly drip out.

The boys came into the kitchen and sat down at the table where breakfast awaited them. Jin sighed when he noticed the mess Ji Yeon had made and was about to clean it up before she made a bigger one when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey can I borrow your kids and their friends for the day?" Miju asked sounding slightly irritated.

Jin looked back to where Ji Yeon was dipping a spoon into the concoction she had created and was putting it in her mouth.

"Sure, but Ji Yeon might be cranky today. She was up half the night crying. Also she is going through a taking off her diaper faze right now." Jin warned her.

"Perfect." Miju stated in a much happier tone then before."Call all of Min Jun's friends parents and see if they want some free babysitting for the day."

"Are you agreeing to watch eight kids for free?" Jin asked.

"Oh no. Not me. My daughter, who decided to drink and drive and landed herself in the ER last night is going to watch eight kids for free." Miju explained.

10 hours earlier

"Ok they're alseep." Mia whispered shutting the door to her younger cousins room.

"Are you sure we should leave two three year olds alone?" Mun Hee asked."What if you parents come home before we get back?"

"They're not alone. Hana is here." Mia gestered to the sleeping dog on the couch in the living room as they made their way out the door."And my parents won't be home for hours. They're doing inventory for the restaraunt."

They arrived at the party twenty minutes later. Mia didn't miss the smile on Mun Hee's face at seeing Adam in the doorway holding two drinks.

He handed the red cups to the girls as they passed him in the doorway.

"Bet your glad we come now." Mia whispered as the two went their seperate ways. Mia went off to find some friends while Mun Hee stayed with Adam.

Meanwhile Kya had woken up and needed to use the restroom. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and was about to go back to bed when she noticed something odd. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the big hand was on the number eight. She couldn't tell time yet, but recognized some numbers and new that nobody in the house except for her and Kai went to bed at eight. She checked all of the rooms to find them empty. she ran back to her room and jumped on Kai's bed waking him up.

"Kai wake up. We're all alone in the house." Kya cried shaking her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked rubbing his eyes.

"There's no grown ups here with us." Kya whispered.

"Really?" Kai asked flinging the blanket off of him and racing down the hallway to find the house dark and empty.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kai asked coming back into the room.

"Eat ice cream and watch tv." Kya suggested.

Kya followed Kai down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kai was glad they had a fridge with a freezer on the bottom so getting to the ice cream was no trouble.

"Which one do you want?" Kai asked reaching in and grabbing the two cartons of ice cream they had.

"Birthday cake." Kya pointed to the blue container.

"Aw. I wanted that one." Kai whined."I hate vanilla."

"We can just share." Kya told him grabbing two spoons.

Kai dropped the carton of vanilla ice cream on the floor and followed Kya into the living room. They climbed over Hana making the dog groan and get up.

Kai found the remote in a couch cushion and turned the tv on.

"Let's watch Puppy Dog Pals." Kya suggested with her mouth full of ice cream.

"No. Let's watch Bluey." Kai argued taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Kai those shows come on the same channel. Let's just see which one is on." Kya suggested grabbing the remote tipping the ice cream carton getting some on the couch.

Kya changed it to the desired channel, but both twins were dismayed to find PJ Masks on the tv.

"I hate this show." Kai grumbled pounding his fists on the couch making the ice cream tip over once more.

"For once we agree." Kya said changing the channel that was showing cute baby animals.

"I'm done with ice cream. I'm going to find something else." Kai said getting up and spilling the entire carton onto the floor.

"Hana." Kya called as the ice cream began to melt into a puddle.

The dog came running at the sound of her name and began cleaning up the mess.

"I'm glad Hana is here with us so she can clean up the messes we make." Kai said sitting back down on the couch with a bag of chips.

The kids sat in silence eating chips and watching tv.

"I'm glad she's here for another reason." Kya said quietly as the electricity went out and then came back on as a storm began.

The lights flickered off and on for a few minutes until completely going off.

"I guess we should go back to bed since we can't watch tv no more." Kai suggested as he put the half empty bag of chips on the floor and curled up on the couch with the blanket that hung over the back. Kya laid beside her brother as she started shivering.

"Kya I can't sleep with your moving." Kai said kicking her in the back.

"Ow." Kya cried sitting up and slapping Kai hard in the head.

Both kids began crying no longer feeling like being home alone. To make things worse Hana got sick all over the floor.

The kids were beyond tired at this point and continued to cry not noticing the lights come back on and their aunt and uncle walk through the door.

"What are you kids doing awake?" Auntie asked.

"We were alone and it got dark and cold." Kya explained through her tears as Auntie picked both of the kids up and carried them to their room.

"Did she say they were alone?" Ernesto asked as his wife came back downstairs.

"Yes and it's true. They're the only ones here." Auntie told him pulling out her phone.

Back at the party the teens were about to start the count down to midnight when MIa's phone bagan to ring. She felt it vibrate in her pocket but ignored as the count down began.

"Happy New Year." Adam and Mun Hee told each other as they shared their first kiss.

"I should probably go find Mia." Mun Hee said swaying a little as she attempted to walk.

"I'll help you." Adam offered taking her by the arm and helping her walk.

They soon found Mia and practicly had to drag her out of the house. Mun Hee was anxious too get back home as she noticed Mia's phone going off in her back pocket for the third time.

"We gotta go." Mun Hee urged her a sthey stepped out into the freezing rain.

"I can drive you home." Adam offered.

"No way." Mia yelled into the rain."I'm fine."

"I'll drive. I didn't drink as much as you." Mun Hee told her reaching for the keys only to slump against the car.

"I'm good." Mia insisted getting in the driver's seat and tossing her phone in the backseat.

"I'll go with her. I can take over if I need to." Mun Hee said as she noticed the uncertian look on Adam's face.

"I'll follow you guys just in case." Adam told her pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Are you ok to drive?" Mun Hee asked getting in the car.

"Yeah. I stopped drinking a few hours ago so you uys could enjoy your first time." Adam assured her.

Once Mun Hee closed the passenger door MIa sped off onto the increasingly slick road. She didn't get very far before slamming into a tree. Adam called for an ambulance and both teens were rushed to the hospital.

After attempting to call their daughter for the third time and recieving no answer, Ernesto was about to go out and look for her, but stopped when Auntie answered her phone.

"She's at the hospital." She told him."They were in an accident."

"Stay here with the kids. I'll go see how they are." Ernesto told her as he made his way out the door.

Ernesto arrived at the ER and was about to ask where his daughter was but didn't need to as he heard two female voices. He followed the voices to where two teenaged girls sat on beds bandaged up, bruised, and hooked up to IV's.

"What were you thinking?" Ernesto asked his daughter.

"I don't know." Mia said laying her head back against the pillow and shutting her eyes.

"They'll be fine." Miju assured him."They're just going to keep them on fluids until they soner up some and send them home."

Miju and Mun Hee left before Ernesto and Mia did.

"Go to bed." Miju commanded once they arrived home.

"You're not going to yell at me or give me a punishment?" Mun Hee asked staring at her mother in shock. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to get out of this that easily.

Miju sighed and sat down on the couch before speaking."You'll be punished. I just have to think of one. I never expected you to do something like this. I thought you've seen enough stuff to know not to drink and drive."

"I wasn't driving and I tried to take the keys." Mun Hee protested."I know it was dumb. I'm sorry."

"Good." Miju said standing up and giving her daughter a hug."Go to bed so I can thik of an appropriate punishment."

Mia and Ernesto left the hospital not to long after Miju and Mun Hee.

"Go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." Ernesto commanded.

Mia trudged upstairs and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep soon after.

Present time

"Is she ok?' Jin asked taking the spoon from Ji Yeon and getting her cleaned up.

"She'll have a really bad headache and some bruises. She's lucky it wasn't worse." Miju told him."I'll let her sleep until you get here."

"Ok. I'm going to call the other parents." Jin told her ending the call.

After changing Ji Yeon and cleaining up the mess, Jin called the rest of the parents to see if they wanted some free babysitting for the day.

Jin dropped Min Ho off at his friend's house for the day and then picked up all of Min Jun's friends along the way.

"I'm glad we're not all squished like last time." Dil commented as he was buckled up next to Ji Yeon.

"My daddy has a bigger car." Ji Yeon told him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Jin remarked as Miju answered the door and took Ji Yeon from him.

"Oh I am very happy. For once I wish I didn't have to work just so I could see how this day goes." Miju said ushering the kids inside.

"Well thanks for the babysitting. Mi Sun didn't really didn't leave instructions on how this was going to work." Jin told her.

"If we need to I'll take Ji Yeon to daycare." Miju offered.

Miju settled the kids in front of the tv and went to wake up her daughter.

"Don't be the good baby that you usually are today." Miju said to Ji Yeon as she opened the door to her daughter's room."Cry alot and do whatever you want."

Miju put Ji Yeon on the bed and watched as she crawled over to her cousin and layed on top of her putting her head on Mun Hee's face.

"You are not a very good alarm clock." Miju commented opening the blinds.

"Why is there a baby on me?" Mun Hee asked sleepily turning away from the bight light and making Ji Yeon fall onto the bed.

"She is your punishment. The rest of your punishment is waiting in the living room watching tv. Also I need your keys." Miju told her.

"There on the desk." Mun Hee mumbled and pointed to the desk by her bed.

Miju picked up the keys and left the room. She came back a few minutes leter with a white tablet and a bottle of water.

"Get up. Take this and eat something fried. it'll help with the headache." Miju said handing the tablet and water to her daughter.

"I have to watch all of these kids?" Mun Hee asked coming out into the living room and setting Ji Yeon on the floor.

"Yep. Have fun." Miju called walking out the door."You're lucky I'm not taking your phone."

Mun Hee sat on the floor with a bowl of cereal since the kids were taking up the couch.

Ji Yeon crawled over to her and sat down across from her. She watched her eat hoping she would offer her some cereal. When she didn't Ji Yeon reached for the spoon knocking it into the bowl.

"Didn't she eat breakfast?" Mun Hee asked looking over at Min Jun.

"Not very much." Min Jun answered turnign back to the tv.

Mun Hee gave Ji Yeon a bite just as her phone went off signaling a text.

She set the bowl on the coffee table and grabbed her phone. She got up forgetting the cereal and went to her room.

"Are we just going to watch tv all day?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Min Jun told him as they heard a small crash and Ji Yeon began to cry.

"Why didn't you ask for help if you wanted cereal?" Dil asked picking the bowl up.

"I'm tired of people helping me." Ji Yeon complained as Mun Hee came back into the room changed into a pair of jeans and a maroon long sleeved shirt.

"Are we going to do anything fun today?" Min Jun asked as Mun Hee took the bowl from Dil and put it in the sink.

"After I get your sister changed we're going to go to my friends house. She had couisns your age that you guys can play with." Mun Hee said picking Ji Yeon up and grabbing her diaper bag.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N The medical stuff in this chapter is made up. I tried searching but wasn't having much luck. Warning this is a little bit of a sad chapter.

"You got stuck babysitting too?" Mia asked when Mun Hee and the kids arrived.

"Yep and no car." Mun Hee answered leading the kids inside.

"You guys watch tv. We'll be upstairs." Mia told the kids.

"You didn't learn anything from last night?" Mun Hee asked laying Ji Yeon on the couch and unzipping her snow suit so she could finish taking her nap without getting to hot.

"I did actually." Mia stated going over to the back door and letting Hana inside."Hana makes a great babysitter."

Hana ran inside and enthusiasticly greeted all the kids.

"Hana is nice and all, but I don't thiink I trust her enough to watch a baby." Mun Hee said pushing the dog away so she didn't wake Ji Yeon up.

"Kai, Kya keep Hana away from the baby so she can sleep. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Mia told them.

"Are you sure about this?" Mun Hee asked once they got to Mia's room.

"I've only had three hours of sleep. I need a break while I can get one." Mia told her.

"Same." Mun Hee agreed collapsing onto the bed beside her best friend.

The twins nodded and Kya went over and grabbed Hana by her collar making her sit on the floor beside her. The other kids sat down as well and turned on the tv as the older kids went upstairs.

"I don't want to watch tv anymore." Min Jun complained as he looked outside to see more snow was falling.

"Me either. Let's go play in the snow." Tommy suggested.

"But guys we're sposed to watch Hana so she doesn't wake up Ji Yeon and we all know what she's like if she gets waked up." Chuckie reasoned.

"It's ok. Hana is sleeping." Kya said motioning to the snoring dog beside her.

"Yeah and you heard what my cousin said." Kai pointed out."If Ji Yeon wakes up Hana can watch her. She stayed with us last night when nobody was home."

"You gotted left home alone?" Lil asked.

"That sounds like fun." Phil added.

"What was it like?" Kimi asked excitedly.

"It was fun at first." Kai told them."We got snacks and watched tb and then the lights went out and it got cold."

"Doesn't sound very fun to me." Chuckie muttered.

"So what do you say guys? Let's go play in the snow." Tommy cried only for Min Jun to shush him and point to his sister who stirred in her sleep.

"Let's go outside." Dil whispered.

Everyone got back into their coats and hats and helped each other with their mittens. They went outside and began to work on a snowman.

Back inside Ji Yeon began to wake up. She was surprised to find that her diaper wasn't wet. She sat up and pushed her pants down to her ankles. She then pulled them off and threw them on the floor. She tore the tape from her diaper and threw that on the floor too.

"I told them I could be the youngest baby to ever be potty trained. Alls I had to do was stop wearing diapers." Ji Yeon thought to herself as she climbed down from the couch.

She soon realized she was getting hungry. She reached up holding onto the coffee table and pulling herself up so she could reach her diaper bag. She pulled it down spilling the contents across the floor. She soon found what she was looking for and attempted to get the top off.

She wasn't having any luck with getting the ccover off of her bottle. She looked around the room for someone to help her, only to notice she was practicly alone. She looked out the window and saw the older kids playing the snow. She then looked across the room at Hana, who was still sleeping.

She looked back and forth a few times weighing her options before deciding that she might need to search for a better option. She made her way toward the stairs greatful that there was no gate blocking her way.

She was about to climb the first step when she found herself lifted into the air by her shirt.

Once she was sat on the floor she looked up to see Hana staring back at her. She made her way back to the stairs only to get pulled back once more.

"Come on Hana. I need to find a growed up kid to help me with my bottle." Ji Yeon cried as Hana layed down in front of the stairs blocking Ji Yeon from climbing then.

Ji Yeon crawled over Hana only for the big dog to stand up and make her fall on her bottom.

"Fine." Ji Yeon said crossing her arms and holding the bottle in Hana's direction."You help me out then."

Hana stared at the bottle for a second before taking it and running off. Ji Yeon crawled after the dog until she collapsed onto the carpet exhausted.

Ji Yeon layed there thinking it was strange that she would get tired so quickly after chasing Hana all over the living room. She played this game with Cleo quite often. She looked over to find Hana chewing on the cover on the bottle. She was about to get up when her bottle was suddenly dropped in front of her. She picked it up, wiping the drool off and put it in her mouth.

"Thanks Hana." Ji Yeon said as she rested against the dog and continued to drink her bottle.

They layed there for awhile about to go to sleep when Ji Yeon suddenly pulled the bottle out of her mouth and threw up all over her shirt.

"Uh oh. If anybody sees this mess I'll have to take yucky medicine." Ji Yeon cried holding her shirt away from her and looking down at the mess she had made.

Hana licked Ji Yeon's shirt and face clean. JI Yeon wiped her face on her shirt sleeve and crawled over to the pile of stuff that had fallen out of her diaper bag. She had a funny feeling in her stomach and wanted it to go away. She threw a sheet of paper behind her and found what she was looking for.

"Maybe I just need some real food stead of formula." Ji Yeon said opening a container and taking some round snacks out. She put a few in her mouth and then gave some to Hana. Normally she wouldn't share her snack with a dog, but Hana had helped her out. The funny feeling started to go away, but was replaced by a dull pain. Ji Yeon was growing frustrated with not feeling good no matter what she did. She threw the container of snacks across the room making a trail on the floor.

Ji Yeon pulled herself up onto the couch and layed down hoping to go to sleep. Unfortunatly she ended up throwing up again. She started to cry. Hana came over from where she had been cleaning up the snack mess and began licking Ji Yeon's face in an attempt to make her feel better.

Meanwhile outside the kids were having a snowball fight.

"I'm getting cold. Let's go back inside." Kya said throwing her last snowball at the tree.

The others agreed and followed Kya to the back door.

"I don't think I want to go in right now." Kai gulped as he and the other kids looked through the glass doors to the mess in the living room.

"You still think a dog is a good babysitter?' Mun Hee asked as she and Mia came downstairs and surveyed the mess in the living room.

"Not really." Mia groaned grabbing Hana by the collar while Mun Hee picked Ji Yeon up.

Mia put Hana outside and called the kids in to get warmed up.

"I told you guys to watch the baby." She reprimended them as they sat down to eat lunch.

"You also said Hana is a good babysitter." Kai pointed out.

"I take it back so you guys get to help clean up the living room." Mia told them.

"I got her to sleep." Mun Hee said coming into the kitchen.

"Good." MIa proclaimed handing Mun Hee a bowl of soup.

"How come you guys get to eat in front of the tv?" Kya called.

"Because you guys took all the chairs." Mia hollard back turning the tv to Grey's Anatomy.

"You can't watch that show. It's only for growed ups." Kai yelled.

"Turn around and eat your food." Mia told him.

"You're not even sposed to watch tv." Kya reminded her coming into the living room."That's what Tito said when he told you your punishment."

"Yeah well he's not here and won't be for awhile so mind your own business." Mia snapped.

After lunch the little kids went to Kai and Kya's room to take a nap.

"How come we get yelled at when it's not our fault Hana and the baby made a mess." Kya asked.

"I don't know." Kai replied and then turned toward Min Jun, who was next to him."Can we trade cousins? Yours is nicer."

"I already had to trade my parents. I don't want to trade anymore family." Min Jun yawned and turned over.

Later on in the day Ji Yeon still wasn't feeling like herself. She didn't know what was wrong. All she knew was she hadn't had the needle thing in awhle. She was thankful for that since it hurt, but she never remembered feeling this bad when she had the needle thing in her stomach. She wondered if that was what would make her better. She only wished her mommy hadn't gone away as she was the only one who gave her the needle thing.

Flashback

"I don't want to do this to you, but it's for your own good." Mi Sun said laying her week old daughter on the couch.

She prepared the needle and quickly , but carefully inserted it into her daughter's stomach.

Ji Yeon began crying in pain as the needle went in. Tears sprang to Mi Sun's eyes. She hated making her daughter cry, but knew she had to in order for her to not get sick.

Once everything was secure and the dialisis began MI Sun picked up Ji Yeon up and calmed her down. She sat down on the couch with Ji Yeon in her arms. Soon Ji Yeon fell asleep so Mi Sun put her in her swing to finish her treatment.

"You ok?" Jin asked coming into the room having been in the shower during Ji Yeon's treatment.

"I hete having to do this." Mi Sun said wiping away her fresh tears.

"I know." Jin told her wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry.

End Of Flashback.

Ji Yeon was trying hard not to cry anymore, but was finding it hard. She couldn't keep anything down and just wanted to go home. To make things worse there was no chacne of going home because a snowstorm had begun outside complete with thunder and lightning.

"What's wrong? The baby shark song always makes you stop crying." Min Jun asked while they were eating dinner in the dark using candles for light.

Ji Yeon was sitting in her cousin's lap watching a video and sucking on a bottle.

"I don't feel good and I just want to go home." Ji Yeon cried throwing the phone and her bottle across the room in frustration.

Mun Hee sat Ji Yeon down and went to find her phone."Apparently she's going through a throwing phase too." Mun Hee picked up her phone and held it against the fire light coming from the fireplace."Great. My screen is shattered."

"I hope my baby sister doesn't cry this much." Dil whispered to Tommy.

"She might Dil. You cried a whole lot when you came home." Tommy told him.

"Let's just all try and get some sleep." Mia suggested since there was nothing else to do because of the power outage.

Mun Hee gave Ji Yeon some tylenol since she had developed a fever and put her to bed in her snow suit.

The other kids slept in Kai and Kya's room bundled up with layers of blankets.

Meanwhile Didi had once again gone into labor. Stu rushed across the street to find Lucy.

"Ok Didi, Your baby is coming now." Lucy told her as she did an examination.

"She can't come yet." Didi panted."It's to early."

Didi screamed as another contraction hit her. She wanted to keep her baby inside where it would be safe, but had no choice but to push.

A few minutes later a small baby girl with a tuft of red hair was born. She was cleaned up and wrapped in blankets. Her parents got to spend a few minutes with her as nothing could be done to extend her life. Lucy knew as well as everyone else in the room that even if the weather had been better, the baby was born to early. She took a few short breaths before laying still in her mother's arms.

Lucy left the parents to themselves and would take the baby when they were ready.

Early the next morning the kids awoke to a bright new batch of snow.

"Let's go play outside." Lil cried excitedly getting out of her blanket cacoon.

The other kids followed her lead and climbed out of the mound of blankets and began to get dressed.

"What are you guys doing?" Mia asked as she heard the kids running down the stairs.

"We're going to go play in the snow." Kai called.

"Come eat breakfast first." Mia told them.

The kids sat down and Mia passed out chocolate pop tarts and hot chocolate.

"We're done. We're going to go play out in the snow now." Kai announced getting up from his chair.

"Take Ji Yeon with you." Mun Hee said handing Ji Yeon to Min Jun."I need a break."

The kids went outside and were met with a shocking sight.

"What happened to our tree house?" Kai asked.

'It looks like it snowed to much and it fell down." Tommy observed as he looked at the crushed , splintered pile of wood on the ground with tree branches all around it.

"Where's Hana?" Kya asked looking around for the dog that usaully came to greet them when they went outside.

"She has to be here somwhere." Kimi reasoned."Your cousin put her outside."

"I don't see her anywhere." Kya said looking around once more.

"Let's split up and find Hana." Tommy declared.

The kids split up into twos so they coucd search the yard faster and get to playing sooner before they all had to go home. Tommy went with Chuckie and searched the dog house and pen. Phil and Lil looked in the shed. Min Jun and Kimi looked by the fence. Dil and Ji Yeon looked around the yard. While Kai and Kya searched through the tree house debris.

"Guys I think Hana is gone forever." Kya said as she picked up Hana's torn pink collar out from under a board.

"It's all your fault." Kai pointed to Ji Yeon, who was sitting near the pile of debris.

"Yeah if you didn't cry so much Hana wouldn't have been put outside." Kya agreed.

"How is it her fault your dog is gone?" Min Jun asked coming to his little sister's defence.

"Because if she wouldn't have cried and just let Hana lick her face like we all do then she wouldn't have got put outside." Kya explained.

"I wasn't crying cuz she was licking me, I was crying cuz I don't feel good." Ji Yeon snapped.

"We gotta find her before the rest of my family comes back." Kai demanded.

"But how?" Chuckie asked."We don't even know where to look."

"Well we know one thing." Kimi pointed out optimisticly." She's not in the backyard and part of the fence is down, so she must of got out when the storm was here."

"I'll go ask my cousin if we can go to the park, then maybe we can find a trail or somthing." Kya said running off toward the house.

"You really want to go to the park on a day like today?" Mia asked as she sat on the couch in her pajamas.

"Yeah. There's a big hill and we want to try out our new sleds. Also Hana is missing." Kya explained.

"Great." Mia groaned."Go tell all your friends we're going to the park."

Kya ran back outside and told the others the good news.

"So what happened to you being a big baby?" Dil asked he and Ji Yeon sat on a sled on their way to the park.

"I'm still working on that, but I gots good news. Ever since I flushed my diaper I haven't gone in them since. In fact I didn't go potty yesterday or today." Ji Yeon told him happily.

"Wow. You just became the youngest baby to ever get potty trained, but how come you haven't gone potty? I thought that was a part of being potty trained." Dil asked.

"I don't know, but I'll worry about that later. For now I need to focus on walking." Ji Yeon told him.

They arrived at the park and went straight to the big hill, forgetting the real reason they were there.

"You guys play here. We're going to see if we can find Hana." Mia told the kids as she pulled out a box of Hana's favorite dog treats and began making a trail.

"Oh right." Kya commented sadly as she sat on the sled with Kai at the top of the hill."We're sposed to be looking for Hana."

"The big kids will find her." Kai assured his sister."We can just have fun."

They slid down the hill and landed at the bottom. They passed the sled to Kimi and watched as Tommy and Dil took their turn on Kai's sled.

Ji Yeon sat on the ground watching the big kids have fun.

"Can I have a turn?" She asked when Min Jun came down the hill and stopped just short of hitting her.

"You're to little and you should probably move over there." Min Jun pointed to a spot over by a tree out of the way of the hill.

JI Yeon stood up and was about to take a step toward Min Jun, but fell first into the snow.

"I don't want your help." JI Yeon protested kicking her legs as Min Jun lifted her up and carried her over to the tree and sat her down.

"Just stay there." He called running back to his friends.

"Maybe it would be better if I just disappeared. Noboy would miss me anyways. My mommy lefted to find a better baby, All of Min Jun's friends are mad at me, Even Mun Hee said she needs a break from me." Ji Yeon thought to herself as she used the tree to steady herself when she stood up.

She took a few steps, but walking in snow was harder then walking on carpet and she soon found herself slidng down a big hill.

She lay there dazed and confused as to what had happened. She sat up just as the wind began to blow and more snowflakes started to fall. She looked for a way back up the hill, but found it to hard and slippery to climb.

Back at the sledding hill the kids were forced to stop their fun as the weather turned. They huddled together and waited for the older kids to come find them.

"Did you find Hana?" Kya asked once the teenagers came into view.

"No." Mia answered."We gotta go. The storm is picking back up."

"Where is Ji Yeon?" Mun Hee asked not seeing the toddler anywhere.

"She was right there." Min Jun pointed over to the tree where he had last seen his sister.

"You gotta be kidding me." Mun Hee sighed and turned to Mia."Get the other kids home. I'm going to look for the baby."

"You can't stay out here." Mia yelled against the wind.

"I don't have a choice." Mun Hee yelled back and took off in the direction of the tree.

Ji Yeon suddenly felt herself being drug across the snow by the hood of her snow suit. She tried to fight, but whatever had her was to strong for her to break away from. She then remembered Dil's story about the monkeys and the wolf.

"Well now I'm really about to disappear forever." Ji Yeon thought as she drug to a small grove of trees.

JI Yeon closed her eyes when she suddenly came to a stop. She waited for what she thought would be pain. She wasn't exactly sure what dying by a wolf or monkey was like, but it didn't sound to nice.

She was surprised when instead of sharp teeth she felt slobber on her face. She opened her eyes and and rolled onto her stomach looking up at the thing that drug her into the trees.

"Hana. I've never been so happy to see you in my whole life!" Ji Yeon exclaimed giving the dog a hug."I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

The wind howled through the trees bringing more snow with it. Ji Yeon leaned into Hana's warm fur as the snow flurried around them. Hana lay on the ground putting her head on Ji Yeon to keep her warm.

Mun Hee walked beyond the tree, narrowly loosing her footing when she came to the steep hill. She coudln't see anything but white in front of her. She stopped to take a rest as going forward was pointless. She stood against a tree that provided a little respite from the cold wind.

It was nearing nightfall when the wind died down enough for Mun Hee to move again. She used her phone's flahslight, which thankfully still worked and made her way back towards the tree where Ji Yeon had last been seen. She called out for Ji Yeon and Hana, hoping to get some sort of answer. She kept walking and calling out until she came to the edge of the steep hill once more.

She called out once more and was relieved when she saw movement come out of the trees.

"Oh thank God." Mun Hee said sinking to her knees as Hana came bounding up the hill carrying Ji Yeon.

Mun Hee took Ji Yeon from Hana and held the shivering toddler close to her. She unzipped her coat and put Ji Yeon inside and zipped it back up.

"You found her." Kai and Kya cheered when Mun Hee walked through the door with Hana following closely behind.

"I have to get her warmed up." Mun Hee said unzipping her coat and laying Ji Yeon on the couch.

"Bring her to my room. I'll get you an electric blanket." Mia told her.

By this time the electricity had been on for a few hours. Mia had called the kids parents to let them know that they could stay another night in case the storm picked back up.

"Your mom called." Mia stated plugging in the blanket as Mun Hee undressed Ji Yeon and took off her shirt.

"Great. What did you say?" Mun Hee asked sitting on the bed picking Ji Yeon up, holding her against her.

"I told her the baby broke your phone and that you were taking a nap." Mia answered."Why are you getting undressed if we need to get her warm?"

"This will warm her faster." Mun Hee pulling the blanket over her making sure Ji Yeon's head wasn't covered.

"I'm going to go make you guys something warm to eat." Mia offered leaving the room.

Mun Hee relaxed as Ji Yeon stopped shivering and opened her eyes for the first time since coming in the house.

"I know I said I needed a break from you, but I didn't mean a permanant one." Mun Hee said holding Ji Yeon closer.

Ji Yeon didn't know what permanant meant. She was just glad that her cousin wanted her around again.

Downstairs the kids were watching a movie while they waited for dinner to be finished cooking.

"I guess Ji Yeon made up for loosing Hana." Kimi commented looking over at the dog who was laying by the fireplace.

"Yeah. You guys should go say your sorry." Min Jun told Kai and Kya.

"I guess we should." Kya agreed standing up. Kai stood up as well and the twins went upstairs. Hana followed behind them.

Kai and Kya peaked into the room to find the cousins alseep, at least they looked asleep to them.

"They're asleep. We'll say sorry when they wake up." Kai whispered to his sister as Hana pushed passed the twins and walked into the room and jumped onto the bed.

Kai and Kya left as they heard Mia calling them for dinner.

"We'll tell them sorry when they wake up." Kya told the other kids as she sat down at the table.

Back upstairs Hana made herself comfortable on the warm blanket.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" MIa asked as she appeared in the doorway holding a bowl of soup and a bottle with broth in it.

"Tired, but better." Mun Hee said opening her eyes and sitting up.

Mun Hee put Ji Yeon on the blanket and was about to take the bowl of soup when Ji Yeon started crying.

"I don't think she wants to be put down." Mia commented.

"After what she went through I don't blame her." Mun Hee said picking Ji Yeon up and giving her the bottle.

"I can feed you if you want." Mia offered.

"That's not awkward at all." Mun Hee commented sarcasticly as Mia held a spoon to her mouth.

"Is this what new pareants go through?" MIa asked as she fed Mun Hee another spoonful.

"Uh I don't know, but after all of this I'm not having kids for a long time." Mun Hee said a bit confused.

"Not that we're ever going to have kids together or anything." Mia stammered."I know you like guys."

"Yeah, and I know you like both." Mun Hee stated as Ji Yeon spit out the bottle and threw up."Yeah no kids for me for a long time."

"You two go get cleaned up. I'm going to check on the kids." Mia said leaving the room, Hana following behind her.

"Hey I need to borrow your phone. I think something is wrong with Ji Yeon." Mun Hee said as she came down the stairs in some clean pajamas that Mia had let her borrow.

MIa handed Mun Hee her phone and Mun Hee raced back upstairs where she could hear Ji Yeon screaming her head off.

"Mom are you busy?" Mun Hee asked as she stood in the hallway so she could hear better.

"I just got off work why?" Miju asked walking to her car.

"I think something is wrong with Ji Yeon." Mun Hee told her.

"What's wrong?" Miju asked getting into her car and starting it.

"She has a fever and she's not eating or going to the bathroom." Mun Hee replied.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Miju told her.

Mun Hee went back into Mia's room and picked Ji Yeon up. She brought her downstairs so Mia could get the kids into bed.

"Seven down, one to go." Mia commented sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah. My mom is on her way so hopefully this one will be asleep soon." Mun Hee said as Ji Yeon continued to cry quietly.

"Do you want something to eat while we wait?" Mia asked."Hana kind of ate the rest of your dinner when I was dealing with the kids." Mun Hee shook her head no.

Hearing her name Hana came over to the girls and layed down. She got up and started barking when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hana be quiet before you wake the kids up." Mia scolded opening the door to find Miju standing there. MIa held Hana back so Miju could come inside.

"Where is her diaper bag?" Miju asked taking a look at her neice.

"It's on the coffee table." Mun Hee answered handing Ji Yeon to her mom and getting up and grabbing the bag off the table.

Miju handed Ji Yeon back to her daughter and began looking through the bag sighing when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Where is the paper?" Miju asked spilling the bag onto the floor.

"What paper?" Mun Hee asked.

"The paper that has her schedule on it of when she gets her treatment." Miju explained.

"I don't know. I didn't see one when we cleaned up the mess after Ji Yeon spilled the bag." Mun Hee explained.

"There's a paper right here." Kya said pulling out a peice of paper from under the couch.

"Why are you guys up?" Mia asked as she took the paper and handed it to Miju.

"We heard Hana barking so we came to see what was going on." Kya told her.

"Ok well go sit over there and keep Hana out of the way." Mia pointed to the fireplaace where Hana sat watching the situation.

"Crap." Miju stated looking over the paper."She should've had dialisis three day ago."

Miju got her phone out and called Jin. Before he answered she turned to her daughter."Take her somwhere so I can hear."

Mun Hee got up and took Ji Yeon, who was still crying at this point and went upstairs.

"Now's your chance to say your sorry." Dil reminded the twins quietly.

Kai and Kya went upstairs and found Ji Yeon laying on Mia's bed. They didn't see Mun Hee so they made their way into the room.

"We want to say we're sorry and thanks for finding Hana and bringing her back to us." Kya apologized.

Ji Yeon stopped crying as Kya began to speak."Actualy Hana found me. She saved me from getting to cold."

"So you like her now?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I think I just had to get used to her." Ji Yeon told them."I have a dog at home now so maybe that helped."

Mun Hee came back into the room and picked JI Yeon up."We're going to get you feeling better."

Miju took Mun Hee and Ji Yeon to Ji Yeon's house since all the equipment they needed was at the house and it might help Ji Yeon sleep if she was at home in her own bed.

Min Jun wanted to stay another night with his friends since they would go back to school soon.

"Do you know how to do this?" Jin asked as Miju got everything set up.

"I haven't done this since my intern year, but I think it'll come back to me." Miju answered.

"Why not just take her to the hospital?" Jin asked taking Ji Yeon into his arms.

"Because we have everything we need right here." Miju stated pulling up a video on her phone just to make sure she remembered correctly.

She incerted the needle and the treatment began. Ji Yeon was soon asleep in her parents bed.

"Do you mind watching her for one more night?" Jin asked closing the door."It's my last night on night shift."

"Go to work. We'll take care of everytthing here." Miju assured him.

"I've learned my lesson." Mun Hee remarked as she layed down next to Ji Yeon.

"Good." Miju told her laying down next to her.

The next morning Ji Yeon woke up feeling much better then she had in awhile. She was disappointed to find that she had wet her diaper though.

After getting dressed for the day Miju went to work dropping Mun Hee and Ji Yeon off at Mia's.

Everyone sat around watching tv when thy heard a knock on the door. Mia opened it to find Betty standing there. Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi all left to spend their day at the Java Lava with their parents.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Dil said as he and Ji Yeon sat together.

"Me too. Cept I peed in my diaper so I guess I'm not the youngest baby to ever be potty trained." Ji Yeon sighed.

"Well you still don't know if your mommy is getting another baby yet." Dil reminded her.

"You're right. Maybe she won't get another baby no matter what I do." Ji Yeon agreed.

Stu showed up around lunch time to pick up Tommy and Dil. He wasn't looking forward to having the conversation with his sons. He brought them home and upstairs to the master bedroom.

Tommy climbed up onto the bed and leaned against Didi putting his hand on her stomach hoping to feel the baby move like he had once before.

Didi gave him a hug as Stu sat next to her with Dil in his lap.

"Boys there's something we need to tell you. Didi began looking at Stu.

They explained how the baby was not going to come home. Tommy and Dil were confused at the news, but soon Tommy understood what had happened. His little sister had died just like Chuckie's pet bug. Dil didn't understand. All he knew was he was no longer going to be a big brother.

"Somebody is feeling better." Jin said picking up his smiling daughter when he returned home from work in the afternoon.

"She still has a little bit of a fever, but she didn't cry at all today." Mun Hee remarked.

"And she keeps her diaper on now." Min Jun added.

"Good." Jin sighed in relief. He brought Ji Yeon outside with him and pulled something out of the backseat of his car.

It was a little Minnie Mouse riding car that was hot pink with light pink polka dots all over it and a pink bow on the front. It had a pink seat that opened up and a white handle so Ji Yeon could push it and practice walking.

Jin put the car on the floor and held Ji Yeon up right placing her hands on the handle. She took a few steps holding onto the car.

"You'll be walking in no time now." Min Jun assured her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jin was about to take his lunch break when he recieved an incoming video call.

"Are you busy?" Mi Sun asked when Jin answered.

"I was just about to go get lunch." Jin replied."I'm guessing your finished with work. How was it?"

"It's a long story. Why don't you go get lunch and I'll tell you everything." Mi Sun suggested.

"Ok. I'll call you back soon." Jin told her.

"Good because there's something I need to ask you." Mi Sun told him.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"Do you still want another baby?" Mi Sun asked with slight hesitation.

"Are you pregnant?" Jin asked leaning back in his chair.

"No." Mi Sun answered. She leaned forward and a tiny sleeping baby appeared on the screen.

"Where did that baby come from?" Jin asked leaning forward.

"North Korea." Mi Sun answered simply holding the baby close.

"How did that happen?" Jin asked.

"I'll tell you after you go get lunch." Mi Sun promised just as Jin's phone began to ring.

"I'll call you back. The school is calling." Jin told her ending the call on his computer and answering his phone.

On the way to pick up the older kids from school, JIn recieved another call from Min Jun's school telling him he needed to come get him. After picking up all three kids Jin went to the store for essentials when his phone rang again.

"Let me guess I have to pick up another kid?" Jin asked as he payed for the items.

"There is a chicken pox outbreak at daycare." Miju explained."But Ji Yeon was having her treatment all morning so she probably won't get it."

"I'll just have to keep Min Jun quarantined in his room so she doesn't." Jin told her."There's an outbreak at pre school too and the flu at the older kids school."

"Fun times." Miju said sarcasticly."Anyway come get your kid. I have a surgery in an hour."

Once all of the kids were settled in their rooms Jin sat on the couch with a bowl of noodles while Ji Yeon took a nap in her swing. He tried calling Mi Sun back but she didn't answer.

Meanwhile Min Jun sat in his room trying not to scratch. He was looking around for a distraction when his tablet went off signaling an incoming call.

"How come I'm the only who has chicken pox?" Min Jun complained upon answering the call and seeing Phil's face.

"You're not the only one." Phil reminded him."That kid who eats glue has it too."

"Well how come none of you guys have it?" Min Jun asked.

"Me, Lil, Chuckie, and Tommy all had it when we were babies." Phil explained.

"Where is Tommy anyways?" Min Jun asked."He hasn't been to school since we started back on Monday."

"I don't know." Phil shrugged."All I know is Tommy's mommy asked our mommies not to bring us over for awhile."

"Maybe their sick like all of us?" Min Jun suggested.

Phil shrugged again."I'm going to go get a smoothie."

"You should bring me one." Min Jun called. He was jealous that Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi got to go to the Java Lava after school while he was stuck home in bed trying not think about how itchy he was.

Phil soon appeared back on the screen."What kind do you want?"

"Watermellon strawberry." Min Jun answered.

"Ok. I'll be at your house soon." Phil told him.

Betty and Phil arrived sometime later with Min Jun's smoothie.

"Special delivery." Phil cried barging into Min Jun's room and handing him the smoothie.

"Thanks." Min Jun smiled as he took a sip.

"My mom is asking your dad if I can stay since it's Friday." Phil told him."Going to your parents work isn't that much anymore."

Phil was allowed to stay and the boys played games on his new hand held game system all afternoon. It was a nice distraction fo Min Jun.

Later on that night Min Jun and Phil were standing in the bathroom watching as Jin poured a substance into the water.

"Why do I have to take a bath in food?" Min Jun asked taking off his pajamas.

"It'll help with the itching." Jin told him.

"I think it would fun to take a bath in food." Phil remarked as Min Jun got in the tub.

Once all of the kids were in bed Jin decided to try and call his wife again. This time he recived an answer.

"When are you coming home?" Jin asked.

"That depends on what you want me to do with this baby." Mi Sun answered.

"How and why do you even have her?" Jin asked.

"One of the woman who came to see us was pregnant and had twins. She and the baby boy died, and I couldn't just leave her there." Mi Sun explained.

"How did you get her out of the country?" Jin asked.

"I put her iin a bag and we drove across the border. I said she was mine and she was in the bag to keep her warm." Mi Sun told him.

"If you want her then we can keep her." Jin finally said after taking all of the information in.

"Ok. I have to go get her passport. I'll be home in about three days." MI Sun told him.

"Good because I think somebody is ready for you to come home." Jin said as Ji Yeon began to cry.

"I'm ready to come home. I miss her too, but I'm afraid if she sees me it'll make it worse." Mi Sun said.

"I'll call you later. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Jin said getting up.

"Call me if you need to." Mi Sun told him ending the call.

Jin went and got Ji Yeon out of her crib. He made her a bottle and turned on the tv.

They watched tv for awhile, but Ji Yeon remained fully awake. She was no longer crying, which Jin was greatful for. She was just restless.

Jin took her in the bathroom and ran a bath for her hoping that would help put her to sleep.

After the bath he took back into the living room and wrapped her in a blanket hoping that would work.

Soon enough they were both alseep on the couch.

Monday morning came and things returned to normal. Jin went to work. The kids went to school and Ji Yeon went to daycare.

"Tommy you're back!"Chuckie exclaimed when Tommy walked into the room.

"Yeah." Tommy said taking his seat next to Chuckie.

"Why were you gone so long?" Zack asked.

"Well guys, It's not a happy story." Tommy told them.

"What happened?" Phil and Lil asked as the rest of their friends gathered around Tommy.

"My mommy losted my little sister." Tommy explained.

"Well maybe we should go look for her." Kimi suggested.

"We can't." Tommy explained."She's in heaven with Bob."

The kids didn't know what to say to this. None of them had any experiance with losing a family member.

"Don't worry about me guys. I talked to my friend Rosie, who went through something like this and she helped me feel better." Tommy assured his friends."I just want to go back to having fun."

Going back to pre school helped Tommy forget his saddness somewhat. He had missed playing with his friends.

Later on in the day everybody went to the park since all of the snow had melted.

Dil didn't feel much like playing. He watched his older brother and friends play while they waited for everybody's parents to arrive.

"come on Dil." Tommy called."Come play with us."

"No thanks." Dil declined throwing a fistful of sand into the air.

"It'll make you feel better." Tommy assured him as he sat down in the cold sand next to his little brother.

"How come you aren't sad no more?" Dil asked.

"Cuz I have you and we'll see our sister one day." Tommy told him.

"Thanks T." Dil said giving him a hug."I'm still sad though."

"It's ok to be sad." Tommy said."You just gotta learn to be happy again."

"Yeah." Min Jun agreed stepping into the sandbox."Sides having a little sister isn't fun all the time."

"Why not?' Dil asked.

"Cuz they cry a lot and you gotta be quiet when they sleep, which they do a lot of times ecept when you want them too." Min Jun explained.

Nobsy could disagree with Min Jun because Tommy and Chuckie had become big brothers at a younger age and everybody's memory of Dil being born was starting to become fuzzy.

"That sounds like a lot of trouble." Dil noted."if I was like that as a baby I don't blame you for wanting the monkey's to take me away."

Dil decided to play with his friends and soon realized that his big brother was right. Playing did help him not feel so sad.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are we here?" Min Jun asked as they entered a store that sold baby items.

"Because we have to get a few things for your new sister." Jin explained putting Ji Yeon into the front of a cart.

"I guess you were right." Min Jun whispered to Ji Yeon."We are getting a new baby."

"What can we do?" Ji Yeon asked."I don't want to be replaced."

"Don't worry. I won't let you get replaced." Min Jun assured her.

They walked around the store picking out things that they would need such as a baby tub, smalller diapers, and formula.

"Why are we getting a new baby anyway?" Min Jun asked as they went to check out."We have a good one right here."

"We're getting a new baby because she needs a home and a family." JIn explained.

"So what's going to happen to Ji Yeon?" Min Jun asked looking over at his sister.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. Why?" Jin asked a bit confused as he put the items into the basket and payed for them.

"Angelica told us Ji Yeon was going to be replaced by a new baby cuz she can't do things like babies that are the same age as her." Min Jun explained.

"The new baby isn't replacing anyone, and Ji Yeon will do more things when she's ready." JIn told him as they made their way to the car.

"So I'm not getting replaced after all?" JI Yeon asked once they were heading home.

"Nope. We're just getting a little sister like Dil was sposed to." Min Jun replied."It won't be so bad. you can teach her stuff like I teached you."

Hearing this made Ji Yeon think that having another wouldn't be so bad.

They stopped at the park where Min Jun ran off to tell his friends about getting a new baby.

Ji Yeon sat in the sandbox since it was the only thing she could do. She was making a sand hill since she didn't have a bucket to make a sandcastle.

"Want to make a big sandcastle?" Dil asked holding his green bucket out to her.

"Ok." Ji Yeon nodded. Dil stepped into the sand box and the two began to fill the bucket with sand.

"So you're getting a new baby?" Dil asked patting the sand down.

Ji Yeon nodded."I hope it's a sister."

"I thought you didn't want a baby?" Dil asked.

"I didn't but Min Jun asked some questions and we finded out that the new baby isn't going to replace me." Ji Yeon told him.

"Good luck. I heard that new babies cry a lot and don't do much." Dil said putting the bucket down and making the sandcastle.

"Not all babies are the same." Ji Yeon pointed out.

They played quietly until it was time to go home.

"What is it going to be like when the baby gets here?" Ji Yeon asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"I don't really know. Everytime I seed you when you was little you mostly sleeped." Min Jun told her.

"I hope we have a quiet baby and not a loud one like what Dil said most babies are like." Ji Yeon said letting out a yawn.

Min Jun was finishing his lunch when he heard the front door open. He got down from his chair and ran to give his mom a hug.

"Where is the baby?" Min Jun asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"She's at the hospital with auntie having some tests done." MI Sun told him.

"Why couldn't you get me a little brother?" Min Jun frowned in disappointment.

"Because I can't control if a baby is a girl or a boy." Mi Sun told him. She wasn't about to tell him that there had been a baby boy who didn't make it."Don't worry. She's a good baby most of the time."

"You look tired." Jin said coming into the room and giving his wife a hug."You should go take a nap. Maybe that will get Ji Yeon to do the same. She's fighting sleep again."

"That sounds like a good idea. The baby has colic. Wake me up when she gets here." Mi Sun said pulling out of the hug.

Mi Sun walked into Ji Yeon's room to find her sitting up playing with a toy on her crib.

"You're suppised to be asleep." Mi Sun said standing next to the crib.

Ji Yeon turned around at the sound of her mother's voice. She smiled and scotted closer to the bars and pulled herself up into a standing position.

Mi Sun picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom where the two of them fell into a comfortable sleep.

Ji Yeon began to stir sometime later. MI Sun pulled her close hoping to sleep a little longer. Sleep would have to wait. JI Yeon squirmed out of her mother's grasp and crawled to the edge of the bed when she saw her father enter the room.

Mi Sun sat up grabbing Ji Yeon by the ankle and pulling her into her lap as she did so.

"Somebody wants to meet the rest of her family." Jin said sitting down on the bed.

JI Yeon stared down in awe at the small baby in her father's arms. She had never seen a baby this close before.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the baby began to wake up.

"She's probably getting hungry." Mi Sun commented standing up with Ji Yeon.

"We all could use some food." Jin saud also standing as the baby began to cry.

"What's for dinner?" Min Jun asked from the doorway.

"I have an idea." Mi Sun said walking out of the room with Ji Yeon on her hip.

"Are we going somewhere?" Min Jun asked as MI Sun slipped her shoes on.

"No just me. I'll be right back." Mi Sun told him walking out the door.

"Why don't you help me feed the baby while we wait for our dinner." Jin suggested as Min Jun sat on the couch.

"Ok." Min Jun agreed as Jin layed the crying baby on the couch.

Jin came back a few minutes later with a bottle. He put a pillow on Min Jun's lap and placed the baby on top of it as Min Jun held out his arms.

"You have to hold it up so she doesn't get air in her tummy." Jin instructed.

Min Jun did as he was told and was amazed and relieved as the baby quieted down and began to drinking the bottle.

"My arm is getting tired." Min Jun complained a few minutes later.

Jin took the baby and finished feeding her and put her in the swing to sleep.

"We get pasta for dinner?" Min Jun asked when Mi Sun set three containers on the table.

"Yes." Mi Sun told him."Go tell your brother and sister that its time for dinner."

Min Jun ran upstairs coming back down with his older siblings, who had been doing homework.

"So far I like getting a new baby." Ji Yeon said as some lemon chicken alfredo was placed on her high chair tray. The pasta was tube shaped so it was easy for her to eat.

"Show eomma how you can eat now." Min Jun whispered.

Ji Yeon picked up a piece of pasta and put it on her fork bringing it to her mouth.

"When did she learn to do that?" Mi Sun asked putting some more pasta onto Ji Yeon's tray.

"She's been learning a lot while you were gone." Jin commented."I'm just glad she stopped taking off her diaper."

"I'm glad I missed that part." Mi Sun said as they finished dinner.

Once dinner was cleaned up Jin moved JI Yeon's crib back into the master bedroom.

"She was just getting used to sleeping by herself. You know all our hard work is going to be undone now." Jin said reattatching the last piece of the crib in place.

"I know, but we don't know how long Sun will be here. MI Sun said as the baby began to cry from the other room.

"What do you mean you don't know how long she'll be here?" Jin asked.

"Miju picked us up from the airport and I had her run some tests on the baby. There is something wrong with her heart, but we couldn't tell what exactly." Mi Sun explained leaving the room to attend to the crying infant.

Jin followed her to the living room."What are we going to do if it's something we can't fix?"

"We'll deal with it when we have to." Mi Sun told him as she picked Sun up."I'm still waiting for the results."

"I'm going to go make sure the kids are getting ready for bed." Jin said walking out of the room.

MI Sun went to the kitchen and began preparing bottles. She turned away from the counter when she had enough for the night, almost stepping on Ji Yeon, who sat waiting expectantly for her nightly bottle.

"I'll get your bottle in a minute." Mi Sun promised looking down at Ji Yeon.

"She's still crying?" Jin asked coming into the kitchen.

"She does this every night." Mi Sun told him."Can you hold her so I can get Ji Yeon's bottle ready?"

Jin took the baby from his wife and went into the living room. Mi Sun and Ji Yeon soon joined him.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Jin asked as Sun continued to cry.

"No." Mi Sun answered."She'll stop eventually."

Mi Sun stood up as JI Yeon finished her bottle and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jin was left alone with the wailing baby. He was unsure of what to do until he thought of what worked for Ji Yeon. He turned on the tv and waited, but it didn't work. He wrapped the baby up in a blanket and put her in the swing for a few minutes. That didn't work either. He took her out as she continued to cry. He held her against his chest and walked back and forth a few times finally getting the baby to sleep.

He quietly entered the room and put the sleeping baby in the crib before climbing into bed himself, careful not to wake his sleeping wife and daughter.

He was awakened sometime later to crying and someone kicking his side. He turned on the lamp and found Ji Yeon stretched across the bed crying. He picked her up and carried her to the living room where he saw a lamp on.

"I don't think Ji Yeon likes having a new roommate." Jin commented as Ji Yeon tried to get out of his arms to get to her mother, who was feeding the baby.

"Want to trade?" Mi Sun asked as Ji Yeon struggled in her father's arms.

Jin put Ji Yeon on the couch and took the baby from his wife.

"Is she going to cry for uncontrollably anytime soon?" Jin asked Sun finished the bottle.

"She shouldn't." Mi Sun told him as she rubbed Ji Yeon's back to get her to sleep."She usually only has one crying fit a day or night."

A week later Mi Sun was home alone with both girls. Sun was crying uncontrollably and Ji Yeon was getting tired of it. she just wanted to sleep, but with all the crying it was impossible.

She climbed onto the couch and sat next to her mother. She pulled her pink blanket up and covered all three of them affectivly ending the crying fit.

From that moment on Ji Yeon used the blanket to stop her new little sister from crying. Most of the time it worked.

3 Months Later

JI Yeon pulled various items out of the compartment that was underneath the seat of her Minnie Mouse car and when it was empty she put Sun in it and began showing her around the house pointing out various items as they went.

She pushed the car down the hallway until she came to the basement stairway.

"Down those stairs is the playroom." Ji Yeon began to explain."It's where we keep all of our toys, but we need a growed up to take us down there cuz these gates keep babies from the stairs."

Ji Yeon kicked the gate as she said the last part. She then turned the car towards the kitchen.

"This is a fridge. It keeps all cold food that we eat." Ji Yeon noticed the confused look on Sun's face."You'll get to eat real food someday, specially when you start getting teeth."

Ji Yeon then went back into the living room and looked around for something else to show Sun.

"This is Cleo's bed." Ji Yeon explained clibing onto the large red cushion."Cleo sleeps here sometimes, but sometimes I sleep here too. It makes a good napping spot."

Both Sun and JI Yeon let out a yawn. Ji Yeon climbed off the cushion and pulled Sun out of the car. She set her on the cushion and grabbed the pink blanket that both girls shared and covered both of them up. Soon they were both sleeping soundly. Cleo came into the room and noticed the two girls asleep on her bed. She decided to let them sleep and layed down on the floor beside them.

Ji Yeon woke up to the smell of food cooking. She crawled off of Cleo's bed and crawled into the kitchen to find her mother cooking something on the stove. She looked toward the pantry and found Sun laying on her water mat.

"That's mine." Ji Yeon cried angrily crawling over to the mat and pulling on it. She didn't make much progress in getting it away from Sun.

"You have to share things." MI Sun said picking Ji Yeon up and putting her in her high chair.

She didn't play with the water mat anymore, but was still mad since it was her toy first. Her anger only got worse as the day progressed because after lunch they went to the doctor and had to get shots.

When they got home Ji Yeon was determined to not share anything. She threw a fit when Mi Sun put Sun into the her swing.

Hearing Ji Yeon cry only made Sun cry more. Mi Sun grabbed the baby carrier from the closet and put it on putting Sun in it. She then put Ji Yeon on her back. Both girls soon quieted and fell asleep.

"Rough day?" Jin asked as he walked into the kitchen to find his wife cooking dinner with two babies strapped to her. One on the back and one on the front.

"Take one please." Mi Sun pleaded turning to face her husband.

Jin pulled Sun out of the carrier and began to make her a bottle.

"Are we going to start weaning Ji Yeon or no?" Jin asked grabbing two bottles out of the cabinet.

"no." Mi Sun told him turning away from the stove."She's already getting jealous. If we do it now it'll only make it worse. I do want to get her off of formula though."

"I have something she can try." Jin said putting Sun's bottle in the warmer and going to the fride. He pulled out a blue carton and poured some of it's contents into Ji Yeon's pink Minnie Mouse bottle and handed it to her.

"What is that?" Mi Sun asked putting the cooked food into a bowl.

"Chocolate almond milk." Jin told her."With all the trouble we had getting her to eat I didn't want to chance giving her regular milk."

"I think she likes it." Mi Sun commented placing Ji Yeon into her chair.

A few days later Ji Yeon sat in the sandbox sucking on her bottle.

"So do you like having a baby around?" Dil asked stepping into the sand and sitting down.

"It's ok now that she doesn't cry alot, but I don't like sharing my stuff even if I don't play with it anymore." Ji Yeon told him."Do you think your mommy would want another baby?"

Dil shook his head."I think it would make her to sad."

"I guess I'm stuck with her then." Ji Yeon sighed.

Ji Yeon got used to sharing things, which slowly began to not bother her anymore since most of the things she had outgrown anyway. She loved teaching Sun all about the world around her and when the weather got warm she took her on a tour of the backyard. Pushing her in the car was helping her learn to walk better.

"That is a kittypiller." Ji Yeon pointed to a green caterpiller crawling along on a leaf."It's a yucky bug."

Ji Yeon was about to show Sun the garden when Cleo came out of nowhere and jumped in a mud puddle splashing mud all over both girls.

"This is mud." Ji Yeon groaned."It's yucky too, but there is one good thing about getting dirty."

A few minutes later both girls sat in a tub filled with bubbles.

"These are bubbles." Ji Yeon explained taking some in her hand and watching them slowly drip down into the water.

Sun copied her movement accidently splashing Ji Yeon in the face. Luckily the bubble soap was tear free so it didn't sting her eyes.

2 Months Later

Ji Yeon lay in a hospital bed undergoing her usual routine. She was surprised when her auntie appeared with Sun and put her in the bed next to hers. She was even more surpised when both of her parents came in the room.

Ji Yeon put her tablet aside and sat up watching as her auntie attatched tubes and wires to Sun's chest.

"You guys might want to say your goodbyes." Miju informed them."I don't think she has much time left."

They had all known this day would come. Sun had been born with a heart condition that often ended up being fatel. Treatment could only help for so long.

Ji Yeon was confused as she watched her mother and father with sad looks on their faces.

Jin sat on the bed with Sun in his arms. Mi Sun went over and picked Ji Yeon up.

Ji Yeon looked back and forth between her mother and father wondering what was going on and why everyone looked so sad.

Mi Sun sat on the edge of the bed with Ji Yeon in her arms. Ji Yeon reached out and touched Sun's hand. She felt cold to her so Ji Yeon offered her the blanket that was currently wrapped around her, the one that they shared to take naps with.

Sun briefly opened her eyes and snuggled into the blanket before closing them again. Suddenly an alarm began going off.

"She's gone." MIju said quietly as she unplugged the machine and the beeping stopped.

Ji Yeon didn't understand what had happened. All she knew was that everyone in the room was sad, but she didn't know why.

She was even more confused when they left the hospital without Sun. She figured that maybe she was just sick and had to stay a little longer.

The days turned into weeks and still Sun didn't come home.

"Where is Sun?" Ji Yeon finally asked Min Jun one hot day in July.

"She's in Heaven with Bob and Dil's baby sister." Min Jun answered sadly.

"Oh." Ji Yeon sighed. She knew that Dil's sister was never around so that meant Sun wouldn't be either. This only made her feel worse and she began to cry.

"We're all going to the beach tonight." Miju announced walking through the door to find Mi Sun and Ji Yeon sitting on the couch.

"Since when do you want to go to the beach?" Mi Sun asked.

"I like the beach and you two need to get out of the house." Miju told her.

"You're probably right about that." Mi Sun agreed standing up.

"Go get changed. We're celebrating on the beach tonight." Miju said picking Ji Yeon up and taking her to her room to get her changed.

They arrived at the beach and found the rest of their family and friends. They enjoyed hotdogs and and hamburgers with various sides. They swam in the ocean until it got dark and the fireworks began.

"I think it was a bad idea to bring Cleo." Mi Sun commented as the dog almost bolted down the beach at the sound of the first firework going off.

"I didn't have a choice. By the time I picked up Min Jun it was already time to come here." Jin explained covering Cleo's ears.

"I'm glad we came ." Mi Sun as she carried Ji Yeon to the car."It was nice to get out."

"Yeah." JIn agreed.

When they got home Mi Sun put Ji Yeon on the couch so she could go make her bottle. She was surprised when Ji Yeon began to follow her, only she wasn't crawling, she was walking.

"She's walking." Mi Sun cried happily picking up her daughter and giving her a hug.

"I was hoping the car would help." Jin commented."I can't believe she learned to walk a month before her second birthday."

August 4th

It was a happy occasion as Jin and Ji Yeon celebrated their joint birthday. Ji Yeon recieved a baby doll as a gift and had fun walking around showing it off to everyone. Everyone knew better times were ahead.

The End


End file.
